A Town Called Eureka
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: This is my version of Eureka, S2, with my OC's Summer and Nick. When a waitstaff team takes a wrong turn on the road, two employees lives are changed forever. Thrown into a world where SiFi is everyday, the duo is challenged by reality and a little bit of love.
1. The Welcoming Mishap

Eureka

The Welcoming Mishap

"I don't see why they're here." Vince served Nathan the lunch he had ordered.

"They're here because they took a wrong turn and crashed into a tree because of the local hazard," Nathan said unfolding his napkin and placing it on his lap.

"There's just something about the most of the employees that creep me out."

"I don't know, Vince," Jack said taking a seat next to Nathan. "The Meisner guy seems like a smarty."

"You only like him because he's into sports," Vince said. "Although, he and Steele, the woman, they treat waiting like it's a sport, a kind of dancing competition. She has real waiting talent."

"As well as a sarcastic sense of humor," Jack said taking a sip of his coffee.

"They should be leaving this afternoon," Nathan said continued to eat his lunch.

"No, gentlemen, we won't be," a long blond haired woman leaned against the counter on Nathan's other side. "Coffee, with skim please?"

"Sure thing, Sum." Vincent moved to the coffee machine and began to make Summer's regular order.

"What do you mean?" Jack leaned to look at Summer behind Nathan's back.

"Wing is paranoid about his car and wouldn't let Henry touch it. Well, he kinda blew up the transmission on the van. Now he's handed the whole thing over to Henry on Yeeling's demand. Henry says it's going to be a few days before he can fix it."

"Well, Miss Steele, your rooms at Beverly's are yours until you leave," Nathan said as he finished his meal.

"She scares the Lau's. And they think she's poisoning us. While I can withstand low levels, the Lau's cannot." Vince placed a cup in front of her. "Thanks, Vince."

"You can withstand poison?" Jack's tone was dubious.

"Small amounts, I'm paranoid. But the others are getting sick and we're looking for other places to sleep."

"You can always come to my place," Vince offered up to her. "There's a room I can offer you."

"I actually have a place, but Nick doesn't. I'll let him know." She downed her coffee and threw some money on the counter. "Thanks again, Vince."

"No problem." The three men watched as the woman walked out of the café and down the street.

"Vince, is she just good at waiting tables?" The Sheriff eyed the Chef over the counter. Vince shrugged and went off to help another customer.

Nathan sighed and placed his napkin on his plate and stood. "See you around, Carter."

XXXXXX

Summer walked down the street towards her cousin and co-worker. "Nick!" He allowed her to catch up with him. "Vince has a room for you."

"Sweet, I'll go see him." Nick gave her a peck on the cheek and turned to the café.

"See ya." Summer continued down the street. A flicker of light down an alley caught her eye. 'What was that?'

She turned to look down the alley, over her shoulder, and back down the alley. She spotted a floating fluff of white light slowly making its way towards her. 'Why do I think this is a bad idea? Oh, because it is. I still wanna touch it.' She slowly reached out her hand to touch the light.

The light flinched away from her hand slightly before it nuzzled into her palm. Summer's jaw dropped. "You're all light. Just light." The light pushed itself into her palm, giving her a warm feeling, and proceeded up her arm. 'I should be freaking out, shouldn't I?' The warm light settled into her brain, almost blinding her.

The light behind her eyes receded and Summer looked around curiously. "Are you alright Miss Steele?"

She jumped slightly and turned to the street to face Nathan as he looked at her curiously. "Dr. Stark, you scared me for a moment there."

"Are you alright?" He almost looked concerned.

She nodded and checked her wrist. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something odd. My imagination showed up, but I'm fine."

He looked at her strangely. "Can I take you to where you're staying?"

"No thanks, It's not far."

"Very well good luck." Nathan turned and walked to his car. 'Strange woman, yet not entirely unattractive.'

'That's one hell of a creepy guy.' Summer shivered and walked towards the sheriff's office to meet Jo.

XXXXXX

A/n: Hey, everyone! I'm back! I just want every one to know I am making no money from this. It is an Evil Plot Bunny that is stuck in my brain that I had to get down on paper before it exploded. Anyway, if any of this ever seams confusing or rushed, I apologize. I wrote this assuming that those reading will have watched the series and know where I am. I'm working on the next part to this, that is Season Three. I have an idea for it but I'm not sure it will work.


	2. The Welcoming Mishap 2

The next morning, Nick walked up to Jo's front door. He knocked and waited for the door to open. Jo answered quickly. "What?"

"Hey, is Summer here?"

"Yeah, come on in." Jo turned into the house and walked up stairs.

A few minutes later Summer made her way down the stairs. "Hey, hon, what's up?"

"Something's rumbling and I think it's my tummy."

Summer laughed and walked out. "Men, always thinking with your stomachs." Turning back into the house, Summer raised her voice. "I'm walking into town, Jo. I'll see you later."

The cousins walked arm in arm to the café, laughing as they entered. As they were about to sit at a table, Summer stopped and gained a passive look o her face. "Molecular balance, incorrect. 7.6 minutes to imminent explosion. Likely hood of survival: fair."

"Sum, honey, are you okay?" Nick pulled at her arm and sat her down.

Summer blinked and looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, you just started spouting off something in a robotic voice."

"No I didn't," Summer said disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry to say it, Summer, but you did." Vince came around the counter worriedly. "It was something about a molecular imbalance and an imminent explosion in seven minutes."

"Did I?" Summer looked confusedly between the two men.

"I'm going to call Dr. Blake. Maybe she will know what's going on." Vince opened up his phone as Nick sat across from Summer.

Summer started again. "Molecular balance, incorrect. 6 minutes to imminent explosion. Likely hood of survival: poor."

"Sum, you're doing it again," Nick said grabbing his cousin's arm and attempted to shake her back into focus.

"5.85."

"Allison is on her way. Is she okay?" Vince stood next to them in order to shield them from the rest of the customers view.

"No, this has never happened."

A few minutes later, Allison showed up with Jack, Nathan, and Henry. "I'm here, what is it?"

"1.3."

"She's been counting down an explosion," Nick said standing aside.

"To what," Nathan asked as Allison knelt in front of Summer to do a cursory check and Henry stood behind her with a penlight checking her pupil dilations.

"We don't know, she wont say anything. What? Where? Who? Nothing."

"Any drugs?" Henry put away his light.

"No, and no alcohol either. She hardly ever drinks because she gets so shnockered."

"'Shnockered'?"

"Drunk," Jack corrected.

"0.9."

"What was she doing before this?"

"Nothing, we were just walking in here and she just stopped."

"Could it be the café?" Nathan looked over to Vince.

"No, I've checked everything after I called you. Nothing's wrong."

"0.6."

"Something is," Henry said gesturing to Summer.

"0.5."

"We should get out of here." Jack looked to Nathan.

"0.4."

"I agree," Nathan said before turning to the other customers. "Everyone get out of here."

"0.3."

"You heard the man, go." Nick sounded as he helped Jack clear everyone out.

"0.2."

Nathan pulled Summer up from the chair and to the exit.

"0.1."

Once outside, he stopped and looked to the café, before he used his body to shield the woman."Zero."

XXXXXX

A/n: WHAT EXPLODED?! Heck I'm writing it and I don't even know. Reviews are nice shiny things that we all can enjoy.


	3. The Welcoming Mishap 3

"Nothing happened?" Jack was astounded.

"Nothing happened here," Henry corrected. "Something could have happened somewhere else."

"What's going on?" Summer shook her head to clear away the fog in her mind.

"What do you remember?" Nathan gently sat her on the sidewalk.

"I was with Nick. We had just sat down at the table," Summer said rubbing her eyes.

"And then what?" Allison knelt down in front of her again.

"Nothing. It's black like I'm under anesthesia." She continued to shake her head.

"How are you feeling now," Allison asked as she looked into Summer's eyes. They looked as though they were brightened from within.

"Thirsty, dizzy, I cant see past a bright light in my eyes, but I can make out the sun."

"What happened?" Yeeling Lau, Nick's and Summer's employer hurried over to Summer followed by Eewan. "You get sick again, Summer?"

"Aye-ya, E! No, freakier than that," Summer said looking to them as four cell phones rang.

Allison backed off ad she, Henry, Nathan, and Jack answered their phones. Yeeling and Nick looked over Summer until they hung up.

"Summer was there anything strange that happened to you recently?" Jack squatted down in front of her as Henry left for his garage.

"No," Summer said shaking her head. "No, wait. Yesterday, just before Dr. Stark found me in the alley."

"You said it was your imagination," Nathan said looking at her.

"I thought it was, too. But after this, I don't think so."

"What happened?"

"There was a ball of light. I'm curious by nature, so I touched it."

"You touched a floating light?" Nick turned to her. "You're 32 and you don't know not to touch strange things?"

"I'm a 32-year-old science-fiction writer who works part-time as a waitress. A floating light that works its way up your arm and comfortingly settles into your brain? It's genius! It's a little scary, but it's good." Summer smiled in his direction.

"She's nuts!"

"We've known that for a while."

"You write science-fiction?" Allison sounded curious.

"From my imagination, which, of course, is extrapolated from reality. I never really thought was real, but after this, I will never be sure again." Summer sighed. "And can someone please tell me why I can't see?"

"We should get to Global," Allison said standing, taking Summer's hand and helping her up.

"I'm going with you." Nick took Summer's other arm.

"No."

"Yes," Summer said, effectively overruling Nathan. "As my only family in this town, Nick is my next of kin. He has to come with me."

Allison looked to Jack who shrugged. "She's right."

"If he doesn't come, he knows I'd rather go blind. We will leave by some way."

"He can come." Allison said as she pulled Summer towards her car.

Summer let out a sigh as Nick gently pushed their co-workers out of the way, with quiet reassurances that all would be well.

XXXXXX

"Tell me exactly what happened," Nathan said as he used a scanner over Summer's eyes.

"I was in the alley, the light came towards me. I touched it, it went through my hand, up my arm, and into my head, which is where you found me a few seconds later." She sat in the infirmary on a hospital bed. Nick had left with Jack to clear a few legal matters.

"And the light in your eyes?"

"Just after we sat at the table it came."

"How would you describe the light," Allison asked from over Nathan's shoulder.

"White with hints of yellow, orange, and tan. And it moved." She paused for a moment. "Actually, it's still moving."

"Behind your eyes?" Summer nodded. "Can you still draw?"

"I think you should just give me a hairball; it looks kinda like that, but moving."

Allison looked to Nathan. "Summer, we're going to need to do a few more tests."

"Will they help?"

"Maybe. We can't know until we do them."

Summer shuddered in her place, closing her eyes as if in pain. When she stopped shaking, she opened her eyes now glowing brighter than before. "That will not work," she said in a toneless voice.

"What?" Nathan shielded his eyes as he tried to look at Summer.

"Using this receptacle to gain the answers you need." Her eyes seemed to penetrate is soul as she looked him over.

Nathan lowered his hand and took the Artifact's hand in his. "It's killing him."

"I'm killing her. Time is now fixed. I will be removed from them both in time. Now you need to trust them."

"How long?"

"A few months," the Artifact smiled at him. "You will be surprised at how you will change in that time; and they will change with all of you." The Artifact slumped forward into Nathan, making him catch her before she fell off the bed.

He laid her on the bed as Nick and Jack entered, finished with their business. "What happened to her?" Nick pulled Nathan away from his resting cousin.

"I don't know, but we should let her rest."

"Tell me, Nick, what talents do you and your cousin have besides waiting and bussing tables," Allison asked as she pulled up another chair for herself as Nick sat himself in Nathan's previously occupied spot.

"I went to school for engineering, but had to stop when I divorced my ex-wife: lack of funds. Summer… She's very smart, and she can adapt. She's really good at many things but she's best in logic processing and handling younger kids."

"She said she writes science-fiction. What's her pen name?"

"Alice Meri Fox."

Allison stopped writing for a moment and looked from Nick to Summer and back again. "She's Alice Meri?"

"Yeah, why?"

Allison said nothing but snorted as she attempted to stifle her laughter. "I didn't think it was that funny," Nathan said looking at her confusedly.

"It's a woman thing. Watch this," Nick said before he leaned closer to Allison. "Fungi."

The single word sent every female in the infirmary bubbling up with laughter while the men stood back and watched them confusedly.

"What just happened?" Jack looked over the women worriedly.

"It's a term in reference to a section of Sum's books that deals with the term 'fungus', singular of the word 'fungi'. It makes women laugh whenever they hear it, if they've read the book."

"Dr. Blake." Fargo entered with a tablet and stylus. "I need your signature for Miss Steele and Mr. Meisner to stay in town."

"Thank you, Fargo." Allison took the tablet and signed her name.

"Summer said yesterday that the Lau's thought that Beverly Barlow was poisoning them," Jack said to Nick. "I want to go talk with them. Will you come with?"

Nick looked to Summer and then to Allison. "It's okay, Nick. She'll wake up and be seen by the doctors."

He nodded and kissed Summer's head fondly. "Be careful, Sum." Her response was silent but her head gave the most unnoticeable nod, as if she had heard him and would honor his request.

XXXXXX

A/n: I still don't know what exploded! And no I'm not going to explain "Fungi". People who wish to know can look up different species of fungus and figure it out. Sorry. Reviews are awesome!


	4. The Welcoming Mishap 4

"Well, the Lau's are fine, so it's not Beverly," Jack said to the trio of his friends as they convened in Allison's office.

"Summer woke up. She still can't see completely past the lights in her eyes, but she can make out the lights on the ceiling and the desks," Henry said, quickly reading off a tablet.

"If this thing is contagious and deadly, I need to know," Jack said to them.

"She's not giving out any radiation readings, so she's safe to herself and the general public." Nathan scanned over his tablet looking for other information.

"Carter, could you bring in the Lau's for an examination? We want to make sure that they're okay and that they're not taking anything out of town that they shouldn't be." Allison looked to him as Nick wheeled Summer in to Allison's office.

"Any word on the Lau's?" Nick parked Summer by the couch and sat beside her on the arm.

"We haven't figured anything out yet. The Sheriff is going to bring them in for an official examination.

"Then it really isn't being caused by Beverly?" Summer looked in the direction of the quartet.

"No, it's not her," Jack said putting a gentile hand on her shoulder.

"Then who," Nick asked.

"We don't know."

"That's not helpful." Nick was terse.

"Nor is your anger, but you insist on it anyway," Summer said pulling on his ear. Nick winced and shooed her hand away, rubbing his ear. "Right now we need to figure out what we're doing for the rest of our time here."

"That depends on them," Nick said, looking from Summer to the others. She looked at them blindly again.

Allison took a deep breath and looked to Nathan who nodded. "We're prepared to hire you both, here at Global Dynamics. There're some forms to fill out and sign and a house will be given for you both."

"When can we get that done?"

"As soon as Fargo gets here with the paperwork." Nathan clasped his hands in front of him and leaned on Allison's desk. "And, of course, for the background checks will need to come in clean.

"Does this include driving records?"

"Yes."

"'Ho dang," Summer said lowly, hanging her head.

"Sum's a bit of a speed demon. She has a few violations," Nick explained.

"She should be fine," Allison said comfortingly.

"Until then you two will continue to stay with Jo and Vince," Nathan finished as Fargo walked in with a data pad and two piles of papers.

"Alright, Dr. Blake, I have that paperwork you asked for and I need your authorization for testing in lab 16."

Allison signed the pad and took the papers from Fargo. "Thank you, Fargo." The papers were placed in the hands of Nick and Summer. "You will both need to fill these out within the next 48 hours."

Summer closed her eyes for a moment and replied; "I don't think my sight will be completely clear by that time. If I can get official help, I'll be able to complete it."

"Wont Nick help you?"

"Like I'd trust him with my paperwork. I'm country but I ain't stupid." Summer's look was one of obviousness.

"Very well, we will have security assist you. When you're finished, you will be official residents of Eureka."

"Thank you, Dr. Blake," Nick said graciously.

"Until then, you both will have to stay in Eureka for security reasons."

"Understandable," Summer said nodding her head.

XXXXXX

Days pass and the Lau's leave in their traveling van, now several pounds lighter with the loss of their two ex-coworkers. The days found Summer and Nick in the infirmary or private offices, filling out paperwork and taking aptitude tests. As predicted, Nick was a master in engineering.

"This is amazing!" A scientist looking over Nick's scores exclaimed to Nathan. "Meisner's scores are brilliant!"

"Miss Steele's scores are quite interesting as well," Nathan remarked noting that her scores were extremely high in most areas of testing. "We should give her more extensive tests." He looked in on where the cousins were waiting for their results. Summer's eyes were half glazed over with the lack of real use, the Artifacts' light fluxuating in her eye tissue. She and Nick were laughing over a story he was telling.

"Shall we tell them the news?" The scientist pushed open the door separating them from the cousins. "Good news," the scientist said to them.

"We are smarter than a fifth grader," Nick said sarcastically.

"No I am. You have the smarts of a goldfish," Summer said sardonically. "Especially in this town."

"Actually, in comparison, you're about right," Nathan commented.

"Holy shit."

"I was kidding!" Summer defended in shock as her cousin sat beside her dumbstruck.

"We'll need to have you do more tests in order to ascertain any specific field for you to assist in."

"What about Nick?"

"He excelled in the engineering department, so we'll have him working with Henry." Nick made an approving gesture. "Unfortunately, Summer, your tests may take a while to complete. You had high scores in almost everything."

"So early mornings and late nights?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well that's okay," Nick said mock cheerfully. "It's not like we have any home to get to at night, any way."

"True," Summer agreed.

"Actually, more good news, your houses are finished being built."

"Houses? Plural?" Nick was almost excited.

"Yes, separate housing units for you both." Nathan explained that their houses were on opposite sides of town.

XXXXXX

A/n: soooo... Is no one reading this? Cause that would be good to know, if I'm just putting this up for my self. Anyway, if anyone is reading this, at least say "hey". Reviews are always welcomed.


	5. The Welcoming Mishap 5

Nick's new home was closer and he was dropped off first. Nathan looked over to Summer who was softly looking out the window. "What can you see?"

"Basic shapes again. It's going down in the dark," she said sleepily.

"Does it help you on tests?"

"No, I don't let it. But it does try." She turned her head to him. "It seems to want to make something."

"What is it?" Nathan looked over at her as she shrugged.

"All I see are plans. Microchips, wires, coolant, power source. Looks cool, whatever it is."

"Wanna build it?"

Summer leaned towards him, interested. "Really? You'd let me do that?"

"Well your tests aren't finished yet. We could make this project into a test with your connection with the Artifact."

"Sounds like fun."

"Unfortunately, it will have to wait for tomorrow." Nathan pulled into a driveway. "We'll need to walk across the street."

"Why?"

"Because this is my place. You live across the street. All your things are already there." Nathan exited the car, crossed over, and helped Summer out as well.

"Does this mean we carpool to GD everyday, or do I get my own car too?"

Nathan chuckled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Your house is equipped with an AI much like S.A.R.A.H. and a special addition from Allison and the medical department." By the time they reached the front door, Summer was vibrating with restrained excitement. Smiling at her enthusiasm, Nathan opened the door and led her into the house. "Summer, this is S.A.L.L.A.H. Say hello."

"S.A.L.L.A.H.?" She looked to him confused.

"Hello, Miss." A male robotic voice that sounded strangely like Nathan with an English accent.

"Whoa, cool. I live in an English SMART house. I feel like Tony Stark!"

"One more thing." Nathan whistled and the clapping and scrapping of nails on hardwood came towards the pair slowly. "From Allison and GD, this is Sam, your new seeing eye dog."

He helped her kneel to the ground as she greeted Sam. "Thank you, Nathan. For all of this."

"It wasn't just me." The doorbell rang. "I'll get that for you." Nathan opened the door to Jack. "Carter."

"Stark."

"What are you doing here?"

Jack lifted a basket. "Vincent and Zoë wanted me to bring Summer some gifts."

"Sheriff, is that you?" Summer opened the door further with Sam.

"Yeah, just a little 'Welcome' gift from Vincent," Jack said gently picking up her arm and placing the basket in her hand. "There's a few passes for the spa. Vincent threw in a few snacks in there too, and I don't know what else."

"Thank you, Sheriff, that's very kind of you."

"Please, call me Jack. Anyway, it's late, I'll leave you be. See you, Stark."

"Goodbye, Carter."

"Bye, Jack." Summer shut the door and placed the basket on the table. "Nice place, Eureka."

"It is," Nathan agreed. "I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll get you started on that project of yours." Nathan opened the door to leave.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Summer waved to him tiredly. After Nathan left, Sam and S.A.L.L.A.H. led Summer around the house getter her acquainted with the position of things in her new home.

XXXXXX

A/n: to the two people who read the last chapter: THANK YOU! And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it's the last of the "Mishaps", so I'll be putting the next chapter up on Thursday, per usual. To anyone else: Hi!


	6. A New Peroject

A New Project

The next day Nathan helped Summer and Sam settle into one of the more moderate laps. "I'm just going to implant this chip behind your ear," he said letting her feel it before moving her hair out of the way. "This will record all of your brain and body functions while you're in the lab." The chip stung when it entered and connected with her body.

"How long will I have this bug on my ear?"

Nathan chuckled and moved her hair back into place. "Until your project is complete."

"Oh, joy! I'll have a melanoma for ex amount of years."

"It'll come off sooner if you start now," Nathan chuckled. "And it doesn't look like a melanoma."

Summer squinted at her reflection in her PDA and snickered. "Yes, it does. Even feels like one should."

He laughed and patted her shoulder. "I'll leave you to your work. I'll be back later."

"You might have to remind me about lunch," Summer called after him as he left. Settling onto a rolling stool, she looked towards her new companion. "Well, Sam, where shall we start?" Sam looked at her, wagging his tail. "The beginning?" The dog barked once. "Yeah, I think so, too."

She sighed and cracked her neck, her hand reaching to cradle her head, instead catching it as it twitched. "Ow." Her head twitched again and Summer was no longer in the drivers seat. The Artifact opened its luminescent eyes and looked around the room, smiling warmly at the canine while reaching for the nearest writing utensil and bit of paper.

XXXXXX

The Artifact sat bent over the project it was creating for the receptacle. The doors to the lab opened and the Artifact returned to Summer's subconscious. Nick walked closer to her. "Hey, hon."

Summer carefully away the soldering iron she held. "Hey."

"Come on, it's lunch time-ish," Nick said rubbing her arm gently, kissing her lovingly on the head.

Summer snickered as she got up and whipped her hands off hiding her confusion. "Lunch time?"

"Yeah, you know, that time where you eat rice and ramen in collage? Come on, cafeterias' waiting."

"I was about to go see Nathan, actually."

"Break through?"

"No, problem." He looked at her confused. "We should go see him now." Summer called Sam to her side and took his lead.

Nick and Sam led Summer to Nathan's office. "Hey, Dr. Stark, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what can I do for you, Nick?"

"Actually it's Summer who needs your help." Nick said as he helped lead her to a chair in the office.

"What's up?"

"From the time you implanted the chip to the time you left the lab, is that enough time to establish a brain wave pattern?"

"Just barely, why," he asked picking up a tablet from next to his computer.

"Because I don't remember anything from the time you left the lab this morning to the time Nick came to get me for lunch and there's a project sitting at one of the tables."

Nathan looked over the data. "Your brain activity has been high the last few hours. Could it have it have been the Artifact?"

Summer shrugged. "The light's gotten brighter. I can't see anything else again."

"Are her brainwaves fluctuating at all while the Artifact was in control," Nick sat in the other chair across the desk.

"Not at all."

"Then its continuously functioning at a high rate, never faltering from what its doing."

"It's moving at an accelerated rate now. The project looks half done already," Summer inputted.

"I'm going to install a video feed from your lab," Nathan said fiddling with the tablet."

"You haven't yet?"

Nathan looked to Nick. "I do give the people in Section Five the option to have them, it's not required."

"Thank you, Nathan," Summer said before turning to Nick. "Hey, you said 'lunch-ish', let's go, before all the good stuff's gone."

"No problem, check back with me when you're done with this project." Nathan said looking to Summer with concerned eyes.

"Of course. Someone has to tell me what it is, and technically, you are my supervisor," she said before Sam led her out.

Nathan sat at his desk and reviewed the past six hours of recorded brainwave activity. 'What is it doing? Why is it taking over her but not Kevin?' Biting the inside of his cheek, he pondered on the Artifact.

Making a decision, he stood and made his way to Allison's office. "Nathan? This is a surprise."

"I told you that I was giving Summer a lab in section five so that the Artifact could be monitored and be productive?"

"Yes, I remember."

"The Artifact is taking over Summer's consciousness to build its projects."

"Okay?"

"I'm wondering if Kevin can visit Summer's lab." Allison looked at him shocked. "Supervised of course. I want to see if Kevin's connection to the Akashic field will increase if the Artifact is near him. He might even be able to explain what it is its making."

"It's already begun?"

"It's almost done. Summer is concerned for her health, as is Nick, and quite frankly, so am I."

"Will it affect Kevin?"

"Won't know until we get them in the same room." Allison looked pensive. "Please, Ali?"

She nodded. "Okay. But I want you and Nick there with them."

"Sure thing."

"I'll bring him in, in the morning. Right now, I want you in that lab, watching her," Allison said pointing a threatening finger at him.

Nathan nodded and left for Summer's lab. When Sam led Summer back to the lab, Nathan was waiting for her, quietly looking at the project. "Hello?"

"Just me, looking at your project."

"Oh, Nathan." Sam led her to her work desk chair then went to sit on his pillow in the corner. Summer sat and continued. "So, do you know what its building?"

"Not entirely, not yet. But it looks like jewelry."

"Jewelry?"

"Yeah, simple studs. Is this what you were seeing?"

"No, definitely not jewelry," Summer said shaking her head.

"What is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I know it's mechanical and organic. It can grow or stay a constant size, it can't shrink. Its safe around people, I'm guessing, because I don't really know."

"Well, I am going to stay with you the rest of the day to watch what it does and how it works."

Summer nodded and pulled herself closer to the table and picked up the soldering iron, hunching over the project again. Her head twitched, cracking her neck, and the Artifact resumed its work.

After an hour, Nathan began to speak. "What are you building?"

The Artifact spoke in a mechanical tone. "This will allow this receptacle limited sight after an encounter. The canine and minimal assistance will be necessary."

"Why jewelry?"

"This receptacle is adverse to adornments that sparkle in a working environment. She will forget about them after a time."

"How long until you're finished?"

"One hour, twenty-eight minutes, thirty-seven seconds."

"How long would it take for someone like me to create these?"

The Artifact let out a sigh of annoyance. "Six months, three days, eight hours, forty-two minutes, fifty seconds." Before Nathan could ask his next question, the Artifact cut him off. "I believe the colloquialism is 'hush'."

Nathan shut his mouth but continued to watch as the Artifact worked.

XXXXXX

An hour and a half later, two earring studs sat side by side on the work desk. The Artifact watched as Nathan picked one up. "Do they work?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to start your next project?"

The Artifact looked at him coyly. "Not today. This receptacle needs rest."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"Merely a gift in return for use of this form," it said vaguely before it receded back into Summer's subconscious.

"Nathan," Summer asked tiredly, blindly looking around for him.

"I'm here." Nathan put his tablet down and placed both hands on Summer's arms. "The Artifact finished its project. How do you feel?"

"Like I ran the National Running Center booth by myself," she said slumping in her chair. Nathan pulled her to rest against him and she purred contentedly. "Mmm, you're warm." Summer sighed and then leaned back up. "And I'm tired, not a good combination." She let out a disgruntled sigh before continuing, "so, is it jewelry?"

"Kind of." Nathan stepped away and grabbed the studs. "They are low frequency electrical impulse emitters that, when connected to your ears, will allow you to see more clearly after the Artifact has had control of your body."

"It made me earrings that send nerve waves through my ears to help me see? Cool, I'm like Daredevil now!"

Nathan chuckled and placed one stud in her hand. "Here, put this in and tell me if you can see." Summer put the one in and shook her head. He sighed and moved her hair away from her other ear before inserting the stud and putting the back onto it. "Now?"

"A bit, yeah," she said nodding.

Nathan held up his hand. "How many fingers?"

"Four phalanges and a pollex," she said without looking at them.

"You really are a jack of all trades," he said with a smile. "No really, what do you see?"

"The number three in American Sign Language." She mimicked what she saw.

"Good. Well it's early in the day yet. I have a few more things to finish before I bring you home for the night."

"Sure thing. I can begin that next chapter of my new book," Summer said pulling her phone from her pocket.

"I hope this book isn't about Eureka."

"Oh, no. This one takes place 763 years from now and on an alien planet. Now go so SALLAH and I can concentrate."

Nathan smirked and placed an affectionate kiss on her head before leaving her startled.

"Um… Okay?"

A/N: Hi... Just thought people might like to put their input on Season 3. Some things are going to change and I'm thinking of killing off one of the OC's. Not that you've really got to know them, but I thought I'd get some ideas.


	7. A New Project 2

Nathan walked to one of the labs with a slight smile on his face, until he realized why he had the grin in the first place. 'I need help.' He changed his route and made his way to Henry's lab where Nick was evaluating a new kind of stability field. "Meisner, are you busy?"

"No, not at all," Nick said looking to him. "Just finishing up. Henry already left for the day. I'm hoping to take Summer out tonight."

"Special occasion?"

"It's her dads and step-brothers birthday. We're going to call them and stuff." Nick turned off his tablet and picked up a file folder. "Has the Artifact finished taxing her brain?"

"Yes, it's made a pair of stud earrings to help her eyesight."

"Impulse emitters?"

"Yep, and it's going to spend the rest of its time making something else for her."

"Any idea what?" Nick took of his lab coat he had been wearing.

"None. All it says is that it's a gift."

"Oh, fun. Well, I'm going to go pick honey up, if you want to talk," Nick said offering the door before walking out.

Nathan followed him out. "I need your help."

"Yeah, With what?"

"Your cousin."

Nick stopped in the hall. "Why, what's wrong with honey?"

Nathan sighed. "Nothing, she's perfectly fine." He sighed again and looked to the ceiling, wondering how his next words should be phrased.

Nick waited patiently for a moment before recognizing the look on his boss' face. " You're sweet on her, aren't you?" Nathan looked to him surprised. "Ho, dang! I'm right!" He pumped his fist in the air. "I am good. So what is it you need? Tips? Advice? What?"

"I just need advice."

"First off, play nice with me. Every man that has never liked me and my relationship with her has never made it very far." At Nathan's confusion Nick elaborated. "Sum and I are very touchy-feely affectionate with each other. Others, who don't know us, think were married."

"Can I ask why you're so close to each other?"

"I think we should get out of the hall for this conversation." Nathan led the way to his office where they sat and Nick continued. "Twelve years ago at the end of my divorce, Sum and I were working at the restaurant. Us being cousins, she quickly became my best friend. She was nineteen at the time, so its not like we could do much. We hung out, stuff like that. Her natural motherly instincts are pretty close to the surface. One day she came over to my place to make lunch before work. I was crying on the couch. I had just signed the final papers that day. She didn't know that day, I told her later. But, she made lunch and sat next to me quietly while we ate. She called us both in from work and cradled me until I stopped crying.

"That night was the first night was shared a bed. We only ever sleep; sometimes we just need to hold and be held. So if I answer the door one day when you're picking her up, that's normal, for us anyway. If you can't accept our relationship, then don't bother. It doesn't matter what happens; in the end if the choice is between you and me, she'll chose me. Always has in the past."

"Hell, I don't like it, but I can live with it."

"You want on her good side, then you don't have much of a choice. Next, spend time with her, doesn't matter where or what, just be close to her. She has the mindset of a fulltime mom with no time for anything else. That's partially my fault, but she always craves contact, so little things go a long way." Nathan nodded as he took in the information. "Now," Nick said standing, "I'm taking Sum to dinner, unless there's something else you need."

"Only to tell you that you and I are going to be working with Summer in her lab. Allison has requested certain precautions be taken with the next stage in testing."

"And that is?"

"We're bringing in the other part of the Artifact to see the connection they may have with each other."

"Okay then, I'm out. See you later." Nick left Nathan in his office.

XXXXXX

The next day had Summer, Nick, and Nathan waiting in the lab. The lab doors opened and Allison led Kevin in. "Good morning, Allison," Summer said as she stood up from taking Sam's harness off him. Sam cautiously walked up to Kevin and sniffed at his hand. "He wants your attention, Kevin." She placed the harness on the dog's bed.

Kevin gently pet the dog on the head and smiled. Allison smile matched her son's as she looked to Summer. "Will he be alright here?"

"I told Sam he was meeting someone new and that if something goes wrong, he's to lead them as fast as possible from the lab."

"So, I'm good leaving him here for the time being?"

"Yes, Sam will take care of him if something goes wrong."

Allison sighed. "Okay. I'll be back at lunch."

"We'll be here." Allison nodded, turned and left.

Kevin walked towards Summer. "What's your birthday?"

"July, 28th 1976."

"7, 28, 76. You're a Wednesday."

Summer smiled down at him. "That's right."

"It considers your part the mother."

"The mother?" Nathan and Summer knelt down to his level.

"Your brain was already adjusted. It chose you because you were the mother to many, yet childless yourself."

"Weird. Well, Nathan wants to test your connection to the Artifact, so that's what we'll be doing," Summer said standing and picking Kevin up. Kevin nodded as she placed him on her stool. "Shall we start?"

With nods all around, the Artifact took control. Kevin looked at it for a moment before hugging it around the middle. It looked down at him and awkwardly patted him on the head.

"Is this awkward?" Nathan motioned between it and Kevin.

"I'm holding myself," it stated plainly.

Nathan gently pried Kevin off of it. The rest of the rest of the morning the two wrote out calculations and chemical compounds. When Allison came to collect Kevin for lunch, the two had moved from the boards to the walls of the lab. "What is all this?"

"Chemical engineering," Nick answered as he copied the equations as they were being written.

"This is part of the gift the Artifact is creating for Summer in exchange for using her body as its own," Nathan supplied looking over the beginning of the work.

The Artifact stopped at the end of an equation and set its marker down. After Kevin finished with his calculation, it spoke. "The child will need to return three times for this project to be completed in time."

"How long will this take?"

"You wish to observe our relationship as a pair. I will work with him so you may better understand our connection."

"Will he need to stay the rest of the day?"

"Only one full day is required for the project to be completed, and a donor must be chosen."

"To donate what?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid. It is part of what will create the final product."

"And the other parts?"

"Other specimens."

Nathan looked to it as the Artifact gave Summer control again. "Well, hello all." Nick helped her to sit. "Man, that thing really takes something out of a person."

"Can you see?"

"Yes, the earrings are working fine. Well, as fine as they can; I have no use for my glasses yet."

"It'll come back in time," Nick said, drawing her into an embrace.

"Its not done yet," Kevin said placing a hand on her arm. "A connection needs to be made."

"You sound like the Artifact," Summer sighed. "No more, I say. Go be a kid and have lunch with your mom." She nodded to Allison, smiling.

Kevin nodded and gave her a small hug before he went to his mother. As they left Nathan spoke, "it said is needed three more sessions with Kevin to complete the project. Only one needs to be a full day."

She made a sound of displeasure. "Ugh, why not just get it all done at once?"

"If it takes over in consciousness too long, it could take over permanently. You would no longer have your own self; you'd be the subliminal signal in the brain," Nick explained, rubbing her back as she groaned again. "It sounds like it's going to be a while until it's gone."

"Mother-effing-joy!"

"Stop that." She simply shrugged. "Come on, you and me are technically part-timers; we can get out of here."

"Great! I'm tired! I want a nap!"

"Get some food first," Nathan said helping her stand as Nick went to harness Sam. "Your energy levels are low today."

"I don't eat breakfast," she said holding her aching head.

"Then you should start."

"It makes me feel sick and huge. I'm fat enough as it is."

"You're not fat, you're fine the way you are. Come on, lunch time," Nick said as he pulled her out the door with Sam at their side.

XXXXXX

A/n: I don't care if no one likes the lovey-dovey relationship between Nick amd Summer! I want to make it clear that they in no way have any kind of incestuious happenings going on, even though, to some, it may appear that they do. Just saying. And to the two people from the US who we're the only ones to read the last chapter: THANK YOU! I almost thought that no one was reading this at all.


	8. Duck, Duck, Goose

XXXXXX- Duck, Duck, Goose

The next week found Summer and Nick next to Jo at Café Diem. Jack and Zoë entered, talking about Zoë's driving. Jo, decked out in full riot gear, chugged down her espresso and clanged it to the table. "Hit me again, Vincent."

"What's the matter, Jo? Hot date," Jack asked eyeing his deputy.

"High school science fair," Summer and Nick said together.

"Most dangerous day of the year," Jo followed up with, taking her next shot.

"What you got, baking soda volcanoes and some lame fly experiments?"

"Teens with unlimited access to terrifying technology. It's Armageddon with acne."

"Really?" Jack turned to Zoë. "What's your experiment?"

"Flies," she said pointedly.

"Oh-…Well at least you're going with a classic."

"It's a dumb genetics thing," she explained quickly. "It's supposed to show how different traits are passed from one generation to the next."

"Right, like the keen Carter investigative mind. Honey, that's not so dumb."

"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna be humiliated by the competition."

"Hey, don't say that. You just do your best. Forget the competition."

"She's just a little insecure about her I.Q. test," Vincent said as he placed another shot in front of Jo.

Jack paused for a second before looking to Zoë. "What I.Q. test?"

"Do you two even talk," Summer asked before she bit into her breakfast sandwich.

"Everyone at the school had to take it," Zoë explained.

"Wh- why am I always the last to know?"

"Because it's no big deal. And what could you have done about it?"

"Well, I coulda told you that I took one when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I did very well. I got 111," Jack said proudly, not noticing Nick choke on his coffee. "I didn't even try and I got over 100%."

The five of them looked at each other, to Jack and back again. "Yeah, he surprises me sometimes, too," Zoë said staring into her drink.

Alison walked to the counter between Summer and Jo. "Your regular wheat grass," Vincent asked, noticing her first.

"Please, and one for Dr. Stark."

"Two cups of workout fuel, coming up."

"Hey, uh, Vincent, I'll try one of those," Jack said tapping the table lightly. "Sounds very wheaty." He sent a look to Allison at the end of the bar.

She chuckled as Jo tapped Zoë's shoulder. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Yeah, like, five minutes ago," Zoë said as she grabbed her things.

"Good luck, and don't worry about it, project's gonna be great," Jack encouraged.

"Thanks, dad."

Allison moved closer and sat next to Jack, pulling Summer's shirt lightly. "Science fair. Big day."

"Oh, no, not you, too." Jack groaned, looking at her disappointedly.

"Why do you think we've been working out," Summer asked as she fed Nick the last bit of her sandwich. Jack then noticed that it was a simple greens on wheat bread and a wheat grass drink in front of her.

"Oh, I hear you. I love exercise. Just, mm," Jack demonstrated with his hands, "pump time. Find my center. Clear the Chi."

"You work out?" Nick mumbled into Summer's ear.

"You notice when I'm gone in the morning, but you don't notice the tone for the rest of the day? Endearing, dear."

"Oh, you go to the gym?" Allison continued to Jack.

"Sure, all the time," he said before taking a sip of his wheat grass and nearly choking on it.

"Good stuff," Allison commented as she and Summer stood and collected their gym bags.

"Hey wait!" Nick followed them. "Eureka has a gym?"


	9. Duck, Duck, Goose 2

Summer and Nick ran on treadmills near Allison and Nathan as she lifted dumbbells and he benched. "I imagine Carter more of a jumping jacks, medicine ball kind of guy," Nathan said as he continued his set.

"Like me," Nick asked as he slightly increased his speed.

The group shared a small chuckle before Allison continued. "He says he works out here all the time."

"Well, I've never seen him," Nathan said as he finished and looked towards the door. Jack walked in wearing referee striped shorts and a muscle shirt, the word "RELAX" in written across in big bold lettering. "And I wouldn't have forgotten that."

The other three looked to Jack in shock. "Hey, guys, they're, uh- they're, uh, loaners. I left my gym bag at home." Nathan re-established the weight on his bar before starting a new set. "This is the zone, right?" Jack pushed one of the free bars confusedly.

"Yeah, Carter, you remember," Summer said as she started on her downhill over rocky terrain program. "Under the gym floor there's a generator that produces a localized EM field?"

"Right, yeah. Yeah." He still seemed confused. "And the bars…?"

"Are paired with the floor," Allison continued. "The field either attracts or repels them to mimic different weights."

Jack looked slightly less confused but more worried. "So, what you gonna try first," Nick asked.

"How 'bout 111," Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, huh? Yeah," Jack said proudly. "You heard about that, huh?"

Nathan stopped his set to look at Jack. "You never cease to amaze me, Carter." He got up and beckoned Summer over. "Come here." She huffed but obliged and sat in his place.

Jack used a yoga ball to stretch as Summer adjusted the bar above her. "What you pushing?"

"Pulling," she corrected. "167." Nick smirked and shook his head as he quietly laughed.

"So the, uh, the science fair, that's sort of a geeks gone wild, huh," Jack asked changing the subject.

"You know how Texans feel about their high school football," Allison asked as she switched her workout.

"Watch your next words," Summer warned, being a former Texan herself.

"Yeah?"

"Childs play," Allison said pulling the bar to her.

"A lot of GD's greatest stars were discovered at the fair," Nathan said as he spotted for Summer. "Careers can be made overnight."

Jack pulled a bar from its hovering position and attempted to use it. "Yeah, but, I mean, they're only kids. How much trouble can they get into?"

"Sum, you're a mother to many," Nick said speeding up again. "How much trouble can one child get into?"

"One seven year old went to juvie for killing his mother's murderer and then lying to the police. Ten years later, he's still there. He'll be brought to the parole panel next year," Summer said resting her set. "Not one of my kids, by the way."

"I mean, Jo made it deem like the sky was falling," Jack said replacing the bar and taking the bench.

"That hasn't happened since '04." Nathan looked playful yet serious. "And that was more of an igniting of the ionosphere."

"Seriously?" While Jack sounded concerned, Nick was more excited.

"Hey, when you're pioneering new territory, things happen," Nathan said leaning Summer back to begin a new set. "Truth is we have strict guidelines, but there's rarely been a year when someone or something hasn't gone-." He was interrupted when something fell through Jack's Jeep, making it move. "Boom."

The other three stopped their workouts as Jack ran out to assess the damage. "Well, that sucks," Nick said, getting off his treadmill.

"I think that's our queue to leave," Allison said standing.

"That's a good idea," Summer said grabbing her water. "My experiment needs to stew at least another seventeen hours."

"What is it," Nick asked curiously.

"The base is skin graft but after that it's difficult to say. It came from the Artifact. I'm just doing what it says at this point."

"I'll be a judge this year," Nathan said as the group headed to the locker rooms. "I can pick you up, bring you and Sam to the school?"

"Yeah? You don't mind?"

Nathan looked at her and shook his head. "Not at all."

"Okay then," she said retreating to the women's locker room.

Nick placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You're doing well. Try not to get too excited though. She does know how things work in a science fair."

XXXXXX

At the fair, Summer and Sam walked around with Nathan, quietly observing the projects as students finished setting them up. Nathan stood listening to a robotics team as they described their project. "We integrated the existing processor circuitry fiberware with a bio-mechanic interface protocol, leading to possible cybernetic applications."

The school principle turned to Nathan when they were done. "Your thoughts, Dr. Stark?"

Nathan put on a sarcastic smirk and said, "I was actually thinking of a Bear Bryant quote." The student looked pleased and the principle urged him to continue. "'Potential is what you ain't got yet.'" The students' smile fell to a frown. "Claude, do you even want to be a scientist? Why don't you quit wasting everyone's time." He moved on to where Summer was listening to a student talk about her experiment.

He noticed the Heathers and called Sam over to him. Sam, being attached to her, brought Summer over with him. "No need to call the dog to get me over here," Summer said standing next to him.

Nathan returned his attention to the Heathers. "So, what's behind the tent?"

"Dr. Stark, Principle Wallace, Miss Steele, we present solar powered ultra high resolution gamma pulse tomography. It's the next phase in medical imaging. First there were x-rays, then MRI's, and now the SGT. Tina?" Megan looked to the youngest on the group who dropped the curtain. "The SGT will lead us into a cancer-free future, with an entirely green power source."

The machine began to move and shake behind them, unnoticed by the trio. A pen was pulled from someone's hand. "Hey, who threw that?" more objects flew to the machine before Megan spoke. "This isn't supposed to happen."

The collected objects circled through the air above the machine. "Make it stop," Tina said before Jack showed up.

"Stay back. How do I shut this thing down?"

"I don't know," Megan admitted.

Jack took a moment and pulled the plug, smiling to Nathan, who simply pointed up. Jack looked up and then bent over to shield himself from the falling objects.

"What's going on here?" Principle Wallace asked as other people began to crowed around the project.

"'Reno 111' just totally messed up the future of medicine," Megan said as Nathan pulled Summer away.

"Where are we going?"

"We're getting a room to interview the students about what happened."

"My earrings were pulled out by that force field. I can't see."

"We'll get them later," he said opening a lab. The pair was followed by Principle Wallace and Megan. "Alright, what went on in there?"

"I don't know why it went all Magneto in there. Why don't you ask the dumb blond who messed with it?"

"Watch who you're calling dumb," Jack said entering with Allison. He noticed the project sitting behind the trio. "I've seen this before."

"Ten minutes ago at the science fair?" Nathan received a small slap for his smart remark.

Jack overlooked the comment. "No, on the roof of Global, only bigger."

"What are you talking about?" Megan looked bored.

"Megan, I admire your audacity, but the rules prohibit the use of any technology from Global."

"I didn't steal it. I invented it."

"Jane Harrington developed an identical solar beam array to power our new security system. Do you really expect us to believe that this is just a coincidence?"

"Wait a moment, Allison," Summer said holding up her hand. "Megan, isn't that your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Allison and I will go to Global and talk to Mrs. Harrington. Megan you'll come with us," Jack said as he made his way out.

"Summer, Nathan, can you watch over Kevin for me?" Allison moved after Jack.

"Absolutely, no problem."

XXXXXX

A/n: okay so with the fact that no one is even reading these chapters, I am going to post the remainder of the story up anyway! Why? Because it took me a damn well bloody long time to type it up! So I'm going to finish what I start! And I'm just babbling to myself.


	10. Duck, Duck, Goose 3

Loud crashes from outside the school resonated through the auditorium, the cubic boron nitride roof and dynamic vector shielding doing their jobs to protect the citizens and students inside.

Jo's voice resonated with the debris. "Everybody stay calm. The safest place in town is right here."

Nathan leaned against a table as Summer, Sam, and Kevin looked at the different science projects. He spoke on the phone with Alison. "Well, we've got everyone in the auditorium, and the deputy has yet to use her taser." "He's good. He's safe with Summer. I told him he could be an honorary judge; she's walking around with him, looking at the different projects." "You will be soon enough. Just concentrate in trying to stop this debris." A loud crash shook the school. "Still here. But I guess I got my answer." He hung up and walked over to Summer and Kevin. "Hey, how are we doing here?"

"I know I saw them already, but its fun having him explain what I should be seeing," Summer said holding Kevin's hand as they moved to the next booth. "What's going on outside?"

"They're working on it." Seeing the concealed fear in her over brightened eyes, he pulled her closer and hugged her to him. "It'll be okay. Nick, Allison and the others will fond something. In the meantime, we keep calm, and let Kevin tell us what these projects are really about."

Summer nodded and felt her hand be pulled down by Kevin. "Yeah, Kev?" The boy said nothing but hugged her around the neck. She smiled and went to stand but ended up picking Kevin up as well. "Well, okay then."

XXXXXX

Later Allison and Jack regaled the tale of what happened to Nathan and Summer as Nick and Kevin went through the projects again. The assembly was called and Nathan took the podium. "It is said, 'An inventor is a person who makes an ingenious arrangement of wheels, levers, and springs, and believes in civilization.' One student's invention may have indeed saved civilization, or at least Eureka. Tesla School Science Fair has named this year's first prize and a one year internship at Global Dynamics, Megan Harrington." The crowd applauded before he continued. "It is also said that the path to civilization is not paved by individuals, but with partnerships. Second place goes to Zoë Carter, and her prize is a new car."

XXXXXX

Regrouping outside, Nathan took Summer's hand and pulled her to his side. "I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Before you go."

"Nick's my ride."

Nathan sighed but remained silent. Summer said nothing as he placed his head atop of hers for a moment. He sighed again before speaking. "Tell the Artifact that I'll be one of the donor's for its project."

"Donor?"

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded, surprised. "Is there a reason for this?" She gestured to his arms.

"There is." He let go of her and helped her into Nick's car. "I'll tell you another time. Right now, go home, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded as he closed the door and let Sam into the back. Nick said his own goodbyes and climbed in. "Ready?"

"What's going on with Nathan?"

Her directness shocked him for a moment before he could talk, thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't given her earrings back. "N-nothing, as far as I know."

"You're a bad liar, hon. Now tell the truth."

Nick sighed. "I really shouldn't say. I will tell you that it's nothing to worry about.

She sighed as she 'looked' out the window. "He said the same thing."

XXXXXX

A/n: Holy crap! Someone actually read the last few chapters! Danke!


	11. Noche de Sueños

XXXXXX- Noche de Sueños

Two days later found Summer, Sam, and Nick laughing over their morning run. Up ahead they saw Fargo and his dog. Coming from through the park they noticed Jack and coming down the street they saw a swerving semi headed for Fargo as his dog ran away.

"Fargo!" Jack tackled the man away from the truck before it ran over the place where he stood. The truck collided with a blue car, causing it to explode, distracting the tired driver enough to run into a pickup, knocking the semi over onto the grass.

Summer and Nick ran to the cab and, with Jack's help, pulled the driver out of the wreckage. As Jack and Summer looked over the driver, Fargo approached them. "Umm… Sheriff?" They looked to him and he pointed to a 'toxic' label on the truck.

Summer then realized she was being covered in toxic rain. "Oh, great. Fargo, call Global, please. Tell them to bring a shower curtain."

XXXXXX

The radiation team arrived in bio-suits along with Allison, Nathan, and Jo. Jack, Nick, and Summer were placed in different bio-scrubs, with Sam being scrubbed down manually by a team. As the trio stripped down to nothing, Jo spoke to the nervous Sheriff. "Relax, Carter. It's standard procedure with chemical spills."

"The most dangerous neurotoxins were neutralized by the waste scrubbing process," Allison explained as a curtain was around Summer's bio-scrub.

"Decontamination only works if it comes into contact with bare skin," Nathan continued as Jack hesitated with his boxers. "The faster you scrub down, the better."

Jack sent an angry glare to Nathan as he hung his shorts over the side of the scrubber. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "Okay, switch them on."

The water sprayed hard on the two and a yelp was heard from Summer. Jo called out, "Steele, you okay?"

"Freaking freezing!"

XXXXXX

That night Nick watched in horrific detail as Jack strutted into Café Diem stark naked before running out. He woke up next to Summer as she slept soundly next to him. 'That was weird,' he thought to himself before settling back to sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Jack and Jo walked into Café Diem. "What could cause us to share the same dream?"

"Yeah, I need coffee before I can contemplate that."

Nick looked up from his breakfast to see the pair stop at the counter. As he got up to walk over Jo spoke. "Maybe we've developed a deep, subconscious connection. Like soldiers in battle."

"Or maybe it's that I was marinated in radioactive waste."

"So was I, but that doesn't mean I need to see you naked in my dreams," Nick cut in.

"Hey, Vince, we're out of coffee," Jack said to the restaurant owner as he came back from the kitchen. "You had a dream about me naked?"

"I was sleeping next to Summer one moment, and the next you're all there. Kinda horrific, actually."

"See, Vincent, here's a perfect example of where you could be much more efficient." A woman behind Vince followed him behind the counter.

At Jack's confused look, Vince explained. "Dr. Childress is an expert on productivity and time management. She's helping me become more efficient."

"How do you become a doctor of efficiency?"

"I'm a neurologist at Global. I just do this for fun." Childress explained, "I research ways to maximize people's cognitive potential through neural networking."

"You should have her help you, Sheriff," Vince said with a smile.

Jack's own smile dropped. "What are you saying?"

Vince's smile fell as Jo's phone rang. "Nothing."

"Lupo. Great, thanks. Uh, driver's awake, and Allison wants to see us," Jo said hanging up.

"Oh, great. Hey, Vince, we'll pick it up a little later," Jack said as they left.

As they walked out, Summer came in with a small smile on her face. Nick turned to her. "Hey."

"Hey. Vince, mystery breakfast, please," she asked as she sat next to her cousin.

"Sure thing, Sum." Vince and Childress disappeared into the back.

"You're a good mood," Nick noted.

"I had a good dream last night."

"You finally get laid last night?" The light blush across her face darkened and gave him his answer. "Who was it?"

"None-ya."

XXXXXX

Summer pulled the driver from the cab with Jack as Fargo stood over them and Nick knelt with Sam on the phone with GD. The driver died before the call finished.

"NO!" Summer jumped up sharply in her bed, Sam quickly crawling to her side. "SALLAH, what time is it?" Her labored breath hindered her speech as she quickly dressed.

"The time is 7:40 a.m.," the English voice said.

"Please call Dr. Stark and tell him I need to see the driver of the truck as soon as possible, and Sheriff Carter."

XXXXXX

A/n: Hydra350 you are my new best friend. Okay that may be going a little far but you're a wonderful person. For the rest of you sloths! Do as has beer done! Review!


	12. Noche de Sueños 2

Sam led Summer to the infirmary as quickly as he could. From inside they heard Jack's voice. "I don't understand. You said he was gonna be fine."

"In traumatic injuries, it's difficult to see the extent of the damage," the doctor said as he handed a data pad to Henry.

"And we wont know why he stopped breathing until I've done a autopsy."

"I'll tell you why," Fargo said as Sam stopped his mistress near Jo. "Because he died in the dream." A nurse raised her head and looked at him as he continued. "I saw the crash. You and Miss Steele tried to save him. Then I felt him slip away."

Henry went to Fargo's side and spoke gently. "Fargo, that was a dream, and given your accident, it's not surprising."

"Just to be clear," Jack clarified, "Fargo didn't have an accident. He avoided and accident."

"The point is, I dream he dies, a second later, he's flatlining."

"We frequently incorporate external stimuli into our dreams-" the doctor attempted to rationalize as Jack noticed the driver's nurses' conflicted face. "Music, alarm clocks."

"You probably just heard the EKG, Fargo," Henry said from a desk behind him.

"Hold on," Jack interrupted, approaching the nurse. "Excuse me. What do you think? You think that's what happened?"

The nurse thought a moment. "Actually… No."

All eyes went to her. "Okay, any particular reason why?"

"Because I had the exact same dream," she said gesturing to Fargo.

"So did I," an orderly said from behind Jack.

"Me too," Summer said as she gripped Sam's lead.

"I'll go tell Allison. Jo you're with me."

XXXXXX

Summer sat in her lab as she and Henry tested the water for the caused dream sharing. "Nothing," she sighed. "It's completely clean, as it should be."

"Okay, I'll call Jack." He sat in front of one of her computer monitors. "How's it going, Jack?"

"It's getting out of hand, Henry," Jack said tiredly.

"How many more shared dreams," Summer asked, standing over Henry's shoulder.

"Hundreds," Jo sighed. "People are getting too freaked out to sleep."

"Did the autopsy turn up anything?"

"The truck driver? Nothing obvious. He just stopped breathing," Henry explained.

"Alright, let's take a look at where the dream-sharers live," Jack said to his deputy as she pulled up the map of the town center.

"Alright," Henry agreed, pulling the same map up on the monitor.

The four looked at the map before Jack spoke. "Alright, where is the spill?" Summer extended the map to show the spill. "Not even close."

"Maybe it got into the water supply?"

"No, we just did those tests ourselves," Summer said. "There was no presence of CNS stimulants, psychotropics or anything that would explain this."

Jack stood and Henry could faintly hear his friend speak. "What are we missing?"

The conversation was ended for the day before Henry decided to leave for his own lab and Summer allowed Sam to lead her back to town.

XXXXXX

Later Nathan knocked on Summer's partially open door. "Yeah?" She opened it wide as she struggled to put her shoes on.

"Sleep walking?"

"Sleepover at Café Diem, check your messages," she said as she finally got one shoe on before attempting the other.

"Need a ride," he asked as he took her shoe from her.

As he helped her place her shoe on her foot, she steadied herself on her shoulder. "That would be great."

Nathan stood and held both of her hands in his. "I need to talk to you."

"Last time you said that you didn't say anything and sent me home."

"It's about us," he said quickly.

"Us?" She took a small step back and tilted her head confused.

"I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow," he said stepping closer so that she was leaning against the wall. "I've already planed it out with Meisner's help."

"He's okay with this?"

"I would hope so, as most of dinner was his idea." He smiled at her blush. "What do you say?"

"I say we should get going. We'll want halfway decent spots," she said as she moved around him to get through the door.

XXXXXX

At the café, Dr. Childress was helping people get situated. "Head to toe, people. Head to toe. And, yes we still have space behind the counter."

"Oh, man she's good." Vince watched the doctor in astonishment.

"So, Jack," Henry spoke up. "I'm still not clear what your little experiment is meant to accomplish."

"Well, we know that Café Diem is a dream-free zone. Everybody gathered here has been sharing dreams. So we're gonna test whether it's the place or the people," Jack explained from his chair.

"Okay," Zoë interrupted, "so either everyone will finally get a goodnight's sleep, or we could share the most horrifying dream experience ever."

"Yeah, pretty much," Summer said as she curled up with Sam and Nick. Nathan had left her with a kiss to go see Allison.

"Alright, Sheriff," Childress addressed Jack. "We've maximized the potential of our space."

"Good, glad you're on that," he said almost sarcastically.

"Alright, people," Jo said as she crawled into a sleeping bag. "Lights out."

"What? No story?" Fargo lifted his head slightly.

"Don't make me come over there," Jack said as he got comfortable with a pillow.

"You really wanna add police brutality to the list?"

"Just go to sleep, Fargo."

Summer sighed. "Once upon a time, Eureka was peaceful for a whole day. The end. There's your story." This got a few chuckles as the lights went out.

A/n: haha! I'm not posting the dreams till Monday! Though I would like to add more original ideas Goethe dreams if anyone has any ideas?


	13. Noche de Sueños 3

Summer walked down the stairs of her home wearing black yoga pants and an old tank top. She spotted Nick and stood in front of him like she was angry. "This had better be good, waking me up in the middle of the night."

"And I cant believe how hot you look right now," he said before scooping her into a kiss.

Nathan popped up between them and coughed. "Excuse me."

The two broke apart and looked to him. "Kinda busy," Nick said going back in for another kiss.

Nathan put his hand between their mouths. "Yeah, I need to talk with Summer."

"What now!" She sighed as Nick turned away from them.

"About this." Nathan dove in for a kiss while lifting her hands to drape around his shoulders and pinning her against a wall.

Dr. Childress appeared between them. "Way to cut to the chase, Dr. Stark." The two pulled apart and separated a little. "Direct, focused, efficient. Kudos." Nick huffed angrily and dove in for another kiss. "Oh dear." The two pulled apart before they could connect. "That approach lacked confidence. It was too tentative. No woman likes that."

"True," Summer shrugged in agreement.

"Shocker," Nathan said as he passed the group, presumably to go to the other room.

"Try it again, this time with confidence." Childress gestured to him with her pen. "Hold her face with one, pull her in closely with the other. The goal is efficiency of movement to achieve maximum results."

"I think we may have different goals," Nick commented before he pulled Childress to him.

XXXXXX

Flashes of Henry wiping Jack's brain.

XXXXXX

Latin music filled the rose scented air as Jo, dressed in a beautiful Spanish gown, inhaled a fully bloomed rose. Behind her stood Nick, dressed in a white flowing shirt that was open at the top and tight black pants, a rapier hanging from his hip.

"Sweet, Josefina," he spoke in Spanish. She turned to him in surprise and he continued. "Have you considered my offer?"

"I am sorry, Don Diego, but I cannot marry you," she said innocently. "My heart belongs to another man."

Nick looked disappointed as he rubbed his hands together. "What a shame. Very well. I don't need to wed you to have what I want." He walked her into the rosebushes before pulling her against him roughly, kissing her. When they parted, Jo slapped him. He turned back to her with a smirk. "How rich."

As he went in for another kiss, a voice rang through the garden. "I wouldn't do that, amigo."

Nick's attention was turned to the masked man in black above them as he drew his sword and jumped down. Nick drew his own sword. "And who the hell are you?"

"The other man," the man in black said calmly.

"Is that so?" Nick swung at the masked man.

The fight ran all over the grounds of the mansion, finally ending when the man in black disarmed Nick and returned to Jo, leaving Nick to look to the sky in despair.

The man in black landed in front of Jo, who spoke. "May I know the name of the man who protects my virtue?"

The man used his sword to cut an 'F' into her blouse, before he sheathed it, removing his mask, and donned a pair of glasses. "Douglas Fargo, Miss."

Jo sidled up to him. "Thank you very much, Mr. Fargo."

XXXXXX

"Oh my God!" Jo awoke with a start.

"Madre de Dios!" Fargo woke up a moment later still speaking Spanish.

"Fargo," Jo warned.

"That could have been anyone's dream," he said quickly.

"Right."

"Actually, he's got a point," Nick said stretching his limbs.

"Oh and I suppose that that whole kissing mess wasn't your dream either," Jo accused.

"Hey, it wasn't a mess," he defended himself as he woke up Sam.

"Actually—" Childress attempted to speak.

"Oh, don't even, you liked it."

"Alright," Jack said sitting forward in his chair. "So, we've ruled out the waste, the water, and the location. It's gotta be us. We're gonna have to start testing people as soon as possible."

Henry stood and addressed the group. "All right, everybody, we're moving to Global."

The lights turned up and Zoë spoke. "Dad, this woman wont wake up."

"Sheriff, this one's out too," Vince said.

"Sum's still out too," Nick said kneeling next to her.

"I've got one over here," Pilar, a friend of Zoë's said nervously.

"They're unconscious, we have to get them to the infirmary," Henry said calmly to Jack.

"Everybody, collect your stuff in an orderly fashion," Jack told the crowed quickly. "We're gonna move out to Global as quick as we can. Go!"

XXXXXX

The rotunda of GD was quickly turned into an emergency infirmary for the dreamers. Those who didn't wake up were placed in beds and watched over in the actual infirmary.

Henry approached Jack and Nick quickly. "Hey," Nick saw him first. "Tell us you found something."

"I went back and reviewed the autopsy," Henry said, "and discovered that Jake Wyatt had abnormally high levels of acetylcholine in his spinal fluid."

"Which is…" Jack didn't understand.

Nick explained. "It's a neurotransmitter. A chemical that allows your neurons to communicate and your muscles to flex."

"And is essential to dreaming," Henry added.

"So the dream did kill him," Jo said joining them.

"No, but elevated levels have devastating effect on neural function, and ultimately, lead to the loss of muscle control."

"In this case, Wyatt's diaphragm," Nick guessed. There was a pregnant pause. "He suffocated in his sleep."

"I have a sinking feeling I know where this is going," Jack said looking back and crossing his arms.

"That's right. All the latest victims have high levels, including you three," Henry pointed to them. And those levels are rising."

Jack fidgeted a moment before standing. "Let's work a little faster. Jo, I'm gonna go talk to Paul Suenos."

"Who the hell is Suenos," Nick asked Summer as Jack walked out quickly.

XXXXXX

A/n: I did ask for ideas regarding original dreams, but no one got back to me! I will however still take ideas if anyone still has any. Thanks for reading.


	14. Noche de Sueños 4

When Jack hastily returned, he bypassed Nick and Jo to get to get to Allison. "Allison."

"Carter, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too," Jack said following her into her office.

"Well, joy," Nick said sarcastically.

"What?" Jo looked at him curiously.

"Jack apparently knows what's going on, but he's only telling Allison."

The two watched as the pair in the directors' office argued. "Doesn't look like it's going well," Jo remarked.

Jack left the office and told Jo to call Nathan. Half an hour later, Jack, Jo, Nick, Nathan, Henry, Fargo, and Allison gathered in the office.

"The receiver I adapted from Suenos's device visually interprets electrical impulses created during REM sleep," Nathan explained.

"So, why is it messing with our acetaminophen levels?" Jack rubbed his arm, willing it not to shut down.

"Acetylcholine," Nathan corrected.

"Don't push me," Jack snapped.

"There's no reason it would affect one person, much less half the town."

"How many people show elevated levels?" Allison looked to the others.

"50 total," Henry said.

"50 even," Nick asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Jo, you were taking dream statements, right?"

"Yeah, and I had around 50 different dreams that were shared by everyone else."

"Well, they're the sources of the dreams," Henry postulated. "That's why their acetylcholine levels are so high."

"Okay, so what do we know about these 50 people," Jack asked taking the data pad from Jo.

"But my name isn't on there," Fargo said.

"That's a good thing, Fargo," Nathan said as he tried to think.

"I know, because it means I wasn't the one who had the man in black dream."

There was a pause before Nick said, "well, it sure as hell wasn't me," before looking at Jo.

She looked stunned. "Oh, God."

"Focus." Jack snapped to her. "Jake, you, me, Nick, Summer. We're all on the list, right?" She nodded a little. "So we're searching his house. What did we find we had in common?"

"None of us realized our full potential?"

Jack gawked but continued. "Yes, but we're also the same pay grade. G3."

Nick took the pad from Jack and handed it to Allison saying, "can you run this list and tell us who else is G3?"

Allison pushed some buttons and looked up. "All of you."

"So 50 people, all the same pay grade. All with cranked levels of acetylcholine," Corey thought aloud.

"That's got to mean something, right?"

"G3 refers to work schedule, not pay level," Allison explained. "All the jobs have set hours, so overtime doesn't compromise safety or security."

"Like truck drivers."

"Yes, or reactor technicians, part-time scientists," she said gesturing to Nick, "weapon test specialists, network engineers."

"The, uh, network," Jack asked.

"What about it?"

Jo went and sat as Jack continued, "Um, Childress was saying she was working on some sort of neural network?"

"Yeah, she's beta testing a system of distributed computing with humans."

Jack was confused but moved on. "Okay. But given that Stark's dream receiver isn't powerful enough to cause shared dreaming, could the neural network be used as an amplifier?"

"Its possible," Nathan admitted. "We should shut it down," he continued standing. The group made to leave.

"Carter," Jo called from the couch. "Do it fast."

"You're not coming?"

"I would, but I cant move my legs," she said worriedly.

Nick, Fargo, and Henry quickly got Jo to a gurney and the group went to the infirmary. "We'll take care of her, don't worry," Henry told Fargo and Jack, who stayed with Jo.

Nick, Nathan and Allison stopped by Summer's bed to check on her. "Her levels are the highest of the group," A doctor told them. "We just want to prepare you all, but she's not looking good. We think she may be the next to go."

"Thanks, Doc," Nick said sarcastically as the doctor left.

"Her levels may be highest because of the Artifact," Allison suggested quietly.

"But is it saving her life or trying to end it," Nick asked, taking Summer's hand in his.

"Only one way to find out." Allison and Nick left leaving Nathan alone.

He gently took one of her hands in both of his and kissed it. Leaning down he whispered, "I'll find it. Then I'll be taking you out in the town, like it or not." He kissed her hair before turning away to see Jack watching him. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go see Childress," Jack said rubbing his arm again while gesturing for him to lead the way.

XXXXXX

"We all sleep a third of our lives away," Childress said as she took readings from her machines. "I figured 'why not find a way to use our brains during our down time?'"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jack forced as he felt his own body slowly shut down.

"I created a wireless network of test subjects with regular sleep schedules," Childress went on as Jack and Nick twitched behind her.

"Yeah. G3 employees," Nick said.

"Yeah. See, everyone's brainwaves have a distinct signature. Theirs are programmed into the network, so when they're asleep, I can tap into their minds from this computer, use the combined power to problem solve."

"Wait a second," Jack said. "You're taking people's brain power?"

Childress chuckled. "No, Sheriff. Just tapping into unused potential." She moved away as she continued. "And it's in everyone's contract that they may be randomly selected for double blind case studies from time to time."

Jack turned to Allison. "Is it?"

"I told you to read your contract carefully before you signed it," she whispered to him.

He turned back to Childress. "And I'm guessing you've randomly tapped into, oh, say, 50 of them?"

"Exactly. They're essentially wireless transmitters."

"And everything we dreamed has been networked to everyone else."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Not by itself," Nick said. "But in combination with Dr. Starks dream device, maybe."

"But why the sudden build up of acetylcholine," Allison asked.

"Probably lack of sleep," Nathan suggested.

"The people in the study were selected based on the regularity of their sleep patterns," Childress said.

"Yeah, but Jake's been secretly doing double shifts," Jack countered. "And no one in town's been sleeping normally this week."

Childress conceded. "We'll shut down the network immediately."

"That wont solve the build up of acetylcholine in the test subjects," Nathan said worriedly. "Their bodies are overproducing the compound like a hyperactive gland."

"If you can cleanse the system of the compound entirely, it may reset the body's rate of production," Nick offered.

"Okay," Jack said catching on. "Good, let's do that."

"The excess neurotransmitters are acting like toxins in your body," Allison told him. "And I have no idea how we scrub that out."

Jack began to look uncomfortable. "So GD has the most advanced waste reduction system in the world, but we cant clean this stuff out of us?"

Allison looked to Nathan who spoke. "Maybe we can."

XXXXXX

Jack stuck his head out of the machine and spoke to Nathan. "You gotta be kidding me."

"It's an oxygenation filtration system," he explained. "And it should remove the excess acetylcholine from your system."

"In theory," Jack countered dubiously.

"Once you're inside, we'll flood the chamber with an oxygen-rich plasma," Allison told him from behind the control board with Nick.

"It's gonna take a moment to adjust," Nathan continued. "You have to breath the fluid into your lungs, but the chemical reaction will do the rest."

"And if it doesn't?" Jack began to sweat with worry.

Nick didn't pull the punch. "You'll drown."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Well, this just gets better and better," he said before stepping back inside the chamber.

The door sealed behind him and he pulled the hood of the wet suit over his face. A few seconds later the chamber began to fill with the plasma solution. When the chamber was full Nathan spoke. "Just breathing, Carter, slow and easy." Jack attempted to breath but almost choked. "You've got to take the fluid into your lungs."

Allison saw the struggle and panicked. "We have to get him out of there."

"Wait," Nick said as he stepped closer to the chamber window.

"He's going to drown."

Nick knocked on the glass to garner Jack's attention. "Come on, Carter, breath with me." Nick demonstrated exaggerating breaths as Jack began to calm down and copy him. A few moments passed before Jack gestured to the plasma.

"The readings changed. His acetylcholine levels are dropping," Allison said happily.

"Oxygen's on the rise," Nathan stated.

Nick held his thumbs up to Jade who did the same. "He's gonna be okay."

"He's gonna be fine," Nathan said, then added more quietly to Allison, "And we have a cure. Which means we can keep moving forward with our research."

Nick paid the last part no mind but turned to them. "Can this thing take pairs?"

"It might," Allison said. "Why?"

"Those unconscious might need to be in there with someone incase something goes wrong. They wont be able to tell us if something is off on the inside."

"We'd have to test it."

"I'll go," Nick volunteered, "with Summer."

Allison needed and instructed the technician. "Let's get everyone up here and get them in treatment as soon as possible."

The technician, Nathan, and Nick left to help get the others down to the lab.

XXXXXX

A/n: thank to BlackVeilBridesX3 for following the story!


	15. The Date

The Date

Summer shut the door of Nathan's off site lab softly as she entered. He looked up from his recordings and she spoke. "I hear tell that it's you who saved me from death by sleep." Before he could comment, she said, "Of course, though, the way it's told, it's you who put me in that position in the first place."

He sighed and placed his pen down on his papers before walking over to her and pulling her close. "I'm very glad I wasn't to late."

"What really happened, Nathan?"

"I placed a device in Kevin's room to help Ali understand what's going on in his mind, and figure out his connection to the Artifact."

"Did it work?"

"A bit, we're still researching."

"Okay, then."

Nathan stood still, still holding her against him. "That's it?"

She wrapped her arms around him, nodding, saying, "That and you asked me out to dinner for yesterday. Me being unconscious, I'm quite certain that it didn't happen. Unless you had a one-sided date at my bedside."

"I might have," he smiled. "You still want to go?" She nodded and he kissed her hairline. "Then let's go."

XXXXXX

The two laughed at Sam as he ran after a tennis ball. Nathan lost his balance and fell back onto the blanket he had laid out earlier. Sighing, Summer crawled next to him and he pulled her to lay on his chest, stroking her hair back.

"This was good."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed as Sam came back to them with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"Should do this again," she suggested. He looked down at her with a grin. "Though, I think, maybe I should cook."

He looked at his simple baked chicken and nodded. "Yeah, probably." He turned back to a sleepy Summer. "Shall I take you home?"

"If you want. I'm unconcerned at the moment," she said as she snuggled further into him.

He sighed again. "I haven't done anything like this in a long time."

"What, been on a date?"

"Had any kind of fun outside of a lab."

She sat up a little. "Really? You and Allison never did anything outside of work?"

"Tell the truth, we never did anything during our marriage."

She laid back down beside him and said, "stick with me and Sam, and you may just have more fun than you can stand."

"I'll take my chances," he smiled.

XXXXXX

A/n: it's short so I'm posting it early!


	16. Family Reunion

XXXXXX- Family Reunion

Summer smiled as Nick described the latest find at work when Fargo and another young man passed them on the street. "Oh, grandpa, these are co-workers of mine, Mr. Nicolas Meisner and Miss Summer Steele. They work in Section 5 with Dr. Stark."

"Pleasure, sir, miss. Neither of you are doctors yet you work at GD?"

"We have special consideration for our intelligence. Summer actually has her own lab," Nick boasted earning him a slap on the arm from Summer.

"Sorry about him. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, Mr…"

"Doctor. Dr. Pierre Fargo."

"Fargo?" Summer looked from one Fargo to the other. "Douglas did you say 'grandpa' earlier?"

"Yes, this is my grandfather."

"Cryogenics?" With Nick's question came a nod from both men. "Wow."

"Now, if you will please excuse me," Pierre looked down the street excitedly.

"Of course," Summer said understandingly. "Go explore or whatever."

"Have fun." Nick waved as the Fargo's left them. "Good looking guy for a grandfather."

"Hell yeah," Summer agreed as her phone rang. "Hello? Hey, Nathan. Yeah we just saw him with his granddad. You sure? Yeah, I'll be there right away." She hung up her phone and began to collect her things.

"What's going on?"

"Nathan needs me at GD, let's go Sam."

XXXXXX

"It's astonishing his tissue could have survived all these years without any signs of degeneration," Nathan said as he passed a tissue sample to Summer.

Henry laughed from behind the pair. "It's good to see you getting back to real science."

Nathan turned to him with a genuine smile. "Feels good."

"Looks good on you," Summer said smiling at him. "Nothing like exploring the unknown," she added as she made notes on a pad.

"Nothing like it," the men agreed simultaneously.

Nathan paused before crossing his arms. "Henry… The other day, you said that you knew for sure that the accident with the Artifact was not my fault." The smiles fell. "How do you know?"

"I found something in Kim's lab," Henry said forgetting Summer's presence. "Her computers were sabotaged."

"By whom?"

"I don't know," Henry said. "But clearly, you and Kim were on the verge of understanding something that someone was trying to protect."

A computer beeped behind Henry. "That's Pierre's blood analysis," Summer said as she pulled up the readings, snapping both men to her side. "Have either of you ever seen something like that?"

"Never," Nathan said astonished.

"That's not good."

"We need to get Pierre back here now," Summer said as the trio watched Pierre's cells degenerate very quickly.

XXXXXX

"Chryostasis temporarily halted the aging process," Nathan explained to Jack and the Fargo's.

"But as soon as he got out," Summer continued.

"It's making up for lost time," Jack interrupted.

"Exactly," the two Fargo's said together.

"The problem is that the accelerated aging is causing advanced cell degeneration," Henry said explaining the now elderly Fargo's appearance.

"There is no indication that that is slowing down."

"But I just got him back, now I'm gonna lose him?" Fargo sounded worried.

"Relax, Fargo," Summer said giving him a small side hug. "We are doing everything we can."

"It's uncharted territory," Nathan commented.

"Of course it is," Fargo snapped.

"Fargo-."

"No, he's not just some screw up. He had his whole life stolen from him. His work, his reputation, his family. He doesn't deserve this so…" He cut himself off from his rant. "Don't treat him like just another lab rat." Nathan looked at him surprised. "I'm gonna go see my grandpa," before he walked out of the lab.

"I'll be back. Nathan can you meet me in the infirmary in, like, 20 minutes? Thanks." Jack almost fled the office in excitement.

"I almost want to say he has an idea," Nathan smirked.

"Be nice," Summer chastised before picking up Sam's lead. "I'm going to go check on the Fargo's."

XXXXXX

One of Pierre's friends, Charlie, stopped in for a visit. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Well, I'm just hours away from bedpans and sponge baths," Pierre joked with a small smile. "Can't wait. Luckily this lovely young lady has decided to keep me company."

"Don't say that, Pierre," Summer said patting his hand gently.

"They'll figure something out," Charlie assured him.

"I appreciate you being here, Charlie," Pierre said to his old friend.

"Just wanted to see you with a few wrinkles."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Couldn't stand that baby face of yours."

The two chuckled before Pierre spoke. "Hey, listen. If I go without seeing Belle, would you do me a favor and tell her that I came back to her? And that I never stopped loving her?"

"You'll tell her yourself," Fargo assured his grandfather but he was ignored.

"Would you do that for me, pal?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

The door of the infirmary opened and Jack entered carrying a stack of books. "Hey Sum, Charlie, Pierre, Fargo." He put the books on a bed.

"Well, thanks for the books, Sheriff," Pierre said kindly. "But I don't think I have a lot of leisure time left."

Jack breathed out and Summer heard the door open before Nathan spoke, "Carter. Kinda busy trying to save Fargo's granddad. What do you need?"

"Yeah, um… I checked out a bunch of biographies of Sandrov's that talk all about his groundbreaking research."

"Generally what biographies do, yes," Nathan said impatiently.

"Yeah, but these were all written about breakthroughs that happened after Pierre disappeared." Nathan sighed and both men turned to Pierre. "So lets see what he knows."

"Carter, you're wasting time," Nathan said softly.

"I don't have a lot of time left," Pierre said from his bed. "All I have is my name. And my legacy," He said looking to Fargo. "And I like a chance to set the record straight before I go."

"Exactly." Jack turned back to Nathan. "And since you're the big Sandrov expert, and you have access to all the classified information, I think it should be you who asks him the questions that only the real talent would know."

Nathan looked to Summer who urged him on. "Fine." He stepped up and crossed his arms. "What did you first use to encourage cell regeneration?"

"Well, you need raw materials," Pierre said calmly. "So, we started with hepatocyte and ostyoblast stimulants."

"Were you successful?"

Pierre laughed and shook his head. "Not exactly. The first successful cell regeneration occurred on my 482nd try."

Nathan stood still a moment thinking. "I take it from your silence that's a right answer," Jack stated.

Nathan ignored him, asking, "when were you first able to isolate and identify signals responsible for cell growth?"

"Actually I wasn't. It was my hypothesis that the expression of, uh, small molecules, known as micro RNA's, act as molecular regulators and thereby control the growth of isolates. But… it was a long shot," Pierre finished, shrugging.

"A theory that proved to be true…" Nathan admitted. "Five years after Pierre disappeared."

"So he's right," Jack asked, gesturing to the bed.

Nathan nodded and Pierre snorted. "Pierre, your research changed our understanding of the human cell."

"It was Pierre's work all along." Jack spoke what the four of them were all thinking. "Anybody want to crash a party?"

Pierre raised his hand. "Me!"

XXXXXX

Summer prepped the injection for Pierre that Sandrov and Nathan had created.

"So, you really think this'll work," Pierre asked Sandrov.

"The treatment is based on your theory, Pierre," Sandrov said. "I simply augmented and refined it."

"Unfortunately," Summer said standing from the desk, "It's not gonna make you any younger."

She handed the injection to Nathan who stepped up to Pierre. Pierre turned to the bed and undid his pants, preparing himself for a gluteus injection. "Uh, grandpa," Fargo pointed out as Summer turned away.

"Okay," Pierre said when he was ready. "Let me have it." Nathan looked at him amusedly confused before sticking the serum in Pierre's neck. "Oh, okay," he said pulling his pants back up and turning around. "Right. Yeah, okay. Well, these years are gone anyhow. I just want to make the most of the time I have left."

"And we'll all make sure you get credit where credit is due," Fargo said before looking to Sandrov. "Wont we Dr. Sandrov?"

"Of course," Sandrov agreed.

"I'm still working on figuring out who put you in that chamber," Jack said looking over Pierre's faked resignation letter.

"Well, it's your worry now, chief," Pierre said unconcernedly. "The truth's come out and I just want to put things right with Belle." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "I wish I still had this ring that I was going to give her."

Jack looked up from his file. "Could I see that order slip for a second?" The slip was passed and Jack observed the signatures. "The signature on this resignation letter is traced from your order slip."

"Charlie..."

XXXXXX

A/n: Spoiler! Poor Charlie. In love with Pierre's girl the whole time. Well, love makes people do crazy shit! Now he's in jail, but atleast he kept the ring for Pierre, huzza!


	17. EMC?

XXXXXX- E=MC?

Nick, Nathan, and Henry were in a lab together when Jack, Allison, and a new guy walked in. "Your doctorial thesis was on the origins of the universe, right?"

"This the new kid," Nick asked Allison as she came closer.

"Who you callin' kid, Spartacus?" Zane Donovan was a genius felon.

"Ooh, cocky. I like him," Nathan smirked as he adjusted his readings.

"You would," Jack retorted blandly.

"I have something to show you," Allison said drawing Zane's attention to a confined test chamber.

"Holy crap." Zane's astonishment was obvious. "You actually built it?"

"What exactly did we build?" Jack looked into the chambers alongside Zane.

"A chaotic inflation device," Zane said, still amazed.

"It will recreate the origin singularity in this observable containment field," Nathan explained.

"The Big Bang," Henry dumbed it down for a confused Jack.

"Supercritical ignition will take place 24 hours after we start the device," Nick said, walking around the console.

"And if it works," Nathan went on, "it will show us the first moments of the universe."

"And potentially rewrite every cosmological theory we know," Nick finished.

"Uh, I don't mean to be a wet blanket," Jack began, "but wont that blow up the planet?"

"Wow, we didn't think of that." Nathan was sarcastic. "Good thing you're here, Carter."

"But seriously," Zane interjected, "This thing's going to pump out a ton of Hawking radiation. And then it's gonna go supernova."

"So please, tell me you have a plan." Jack's tone was concerned. "You can just shut it off, right?"

"Well," Nick drew out, actually, no."

"Once induction is started, it's essentially a runaway cyclotron bomb," Henry explained.

"That's a bad plan."

"Relax," Nick continued. "We have four generators creating a layered particle field that will contain the explosion."

"And one of us…" Henry flipped a coin.

"Heads." Nathan called it in the air.

"Me… will be in the lab continuously to adjust the field. And as long as the current density doesn't go below 200 the field will hold."

Jack nodded and looked to Zane as Nick handed him a data pad. "Hey, Zane!"

"I'm just checking the levels on your containment field," Zane said flipping switches and looking and the data pad to make more adjustments.

"No."

Jack went to stop him, but Allison spoke. "Carter, it's okay. We want Zane to feel comfortable. He's part of the team."

"Thanks Dr. Blake," Zane said to her. "I really appreciate that. I don't know about the rest of the team, but I'm starving. So what's for lunch?"

"There's always Café Diem," Nick offered.

"Sounds great, lets go."

Nick and Zane left, introducing themselves to each other on the way out. "I don't like this," Jack complained as he followed them.

XXXXXX

Summer sat in her lab working with a microscopic headset and soldering tools when Nick found her. "What's this?"

"Microprocessor. For the Artifact." She pulled off her headset and looked at him. "I'm actually done."

"Cool." He sat next to her as she put things away. "Wanted to ask what happened the other night with Nathan."

"Not much. We're both adjusting to the fact that we had a date and are deciding on weather or not we want to go on another."

"Uh-huh, and when will that be?"

She shrugged. "You know me." She moved away.

"I know you." He followed her. "Too shy to really say how you feel or that you would like another date with a guy you like."

"You sound so juvenile when you say it like that."

"So I'm right?"

Summer sighed as she took off her lab coat. "It- it's not that simple, Nick. He's different from the others."

"Sounds like someone else is being juvenile."

"I'm scared, okay! I haven't been this scared since I started dating!" She paused for a breath. "I'm comfortable with him. Like I am with you, almost. And it scares me."

Nick sighed and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay to be afraid… We all do, sometimes. But I think it's time you did something different in your relationships."

She sighed. "I'm to old-fashioned for that kind of crap. Man wants the woman, he should make his intentions known. Woman wants the man, she keeps it behind closed doors."

"Uh-huh, sure. Come on, it's our half day off. I hear Vincent's got some kind of chicken thing going on today."

XXXXXX

Nathan, Alison, and Henry sat away from Jack, Nick, Summer, and Zane, going over the containment protocols.

Zane and Nick sat underneath an umbrella table talking about the experiment as Jack and Summer were ordering meals.

Sam Lovejoy a talent scout reached Vince before they could. "Vincent, baby, gimme a bird on a raft, keep off the grass, and pin a rose to it, will ya?"

"Chicken on toast. Onion, no lettuce." Vince translated to confirm the order. With Sam's nod he turned to Jack. "Sheriff?"

"Hey, Vince, gimme three breasts, all wet—" he stopped and thought about what he said. "Uh… Just give me chicken on a plate. Three chickens on plates."

"How's our boy doing, Sheriff?" Sam turned to Jack.

"Ah, he's behaving," Jack said as he turned back to see Zane as he shook passerby's hands.

"The best one's are always wild," Sam told him. "Like a percini mushroom. Tough, sometimes, sure, but that's what gives this town flavor. I was that way once. Ah, grazie." Vince handed him his plate.

"You miss it?"

"Sure, these are my people, my peeps. I've been to every state of the union, and this the only town I fit in. This is my family. You know, I, uh… I happen to have a knack of finding new members of that family."

"Well, if you could find a member without a felony record next time, that would be just super. Thanks, Vincent." Jack took his plates and turned to the empty table and Summer stepped up.

"Hey Vince. Roman bird in a garden with bull and boar on top?"

"Caesar chicken salad with cheese and bacon, coming up."

An electrical buzz sounded and Zane complained. "What the hell? I was getting napkins."

"Sorry. My bad," Jack said pulling out a chair for Summer as Nick walked out of the café with four glasses of water.

Zane came closer and spotted the chicken. "Uh, I'm not eating that."

"What. It's chicken," Jack stated.

"You know how chickens are raised?"

"Don't. Just let me enjoy my meal," Jack pleaded.

"Jammed together in a windowless warehouse, wadding in feces until – fft – they get decapitated."

"Or pecked to death," Nick said as Vince placed a plate in front of Summer.

"When you eat that chicken, you're eating all that hate." Zane smiled at him.

Jack sat back in his chair and looked at Zane angrily. Summer shrugged her shoulders and stabbed a leaf-covered chicken piece.

XXXXXX

"Current density, stable," Nick announced to the group around him. "390 electrovolts."

"In 24 hours we'll get to see how the universe began," Nathan announced to the group as he pulled Summer to his side.

"Very exciting," she smiled.

"Any historic words?" Henry looked to Nathan.

Nathan looked back to him before looking ahead. "Let's light this candle."

Henry started the process and the entire team watched as the generators started up and the capsule in the center began moving.

"Very cool."

XXXXXX

A/n: thank you for reading! Over 100 views! Very happy!


	18. EMC? 2

Summer walked out of her lab and found Nathan standing against the wall by her door. "Hey, you," He said playfully smiling down to her.

His shirt was undone, exposing his chest. She decided he looked quite casual and she liked it, a lot. "Hey, yourself." She felt herself grow slightly ditzy in his presence, like she was once again a schoolgirl. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged but didn't look away from her. "Waiting for you."

"Why?" She watched him as he walked closer to her.

He trapped her between the wall and the hallway with his right arm and body and moved some hair out of her face with his other hand. "Because I wanted to."

He slowly leaned down to kiss her, but pulled back as his phone rang loudly from his pocket. He answered it curtly. "What?" "Yes, fine." "I'll be right up." He closed the connection with a sigh. "Carter wants me up in the Atrium."

"Then let's go see what he wants," Summer said walking away from him.

He jogged to catch up to her but she hurried away from him, looking behind her as she sped up. Nathan smirked and went after her. He chased her down and grabbed her around the middle. "Got you."

She turned in his arms giggling. "So you do."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you," he said, uncharacteristically grinning.

Summer giggled again and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Come on. Jack wants something, remember?"

He sighed and took her hand. The pair spotted Jack talking to Allison. "Do I need to push 9 first?"

Nathan pulled Summer over to them. "Carter, I'm kind of busy. I cant come running up here every time you call."

Jack seemed relieved. "Oh, thank God. You're normal. I was starting to think I was the smartest one in the building. We have a major problem. People are regressing. They're starting to act dumb."

Nathan turned to look at Allison and Summer. "Dumb?" The women said nothing but made faces of disgusted shock.

"Yeah, so what's the protocol? What do we do?"

"Only one thing we can do," Nathan said seriously. The other three looked serious as well. "Pull my finger." He held his finger out to Jack. Allison and Summer burst into giggles and Jack looked at the three of them concerned and a little afraid.

XXXXXX

Nick sped past Alison and Summer a few hours later on a skateboard as the two women watched Nathan run a remote control car off a ledge. "That's awesome."

"I know," Nathan grinned to the girls. He looked around. "Hey, where is every body?"

"Carter had me send 'em home." Allison told him.

"Something about a, um, chaotic, um…" Summer tried to think. "Something or 'nother," she finished with a groan.

Nick stopped his skateboard and scratched his head. "Was it that thing we helped build?"

"Yeah, I remember something like that," Nathan sighed.

Summer looked to him. "You okay?"

"Not even," he said as he sighed again. "Cant keep a thought in my head for like, ten seconds. Car's busted. Nothing to do."

"That's bunk," Nick said as Summer and Nathan went to sit on the steps.

"You're still the smartest guy I know," she said as he took her hand.

He laughed a little. "Not saying much."

"What if this doesn't get better," she asked him childishly, leaning into him.

"I guess we'll just be dumb together," he said smiling at her dumbly.

"Together," she mused. "I like that."

XXXXXX

A while later Jack pulled Allison to the conference room. After a short meeting between them and Zane, Zane brought them down to the lab as Jack went to get the graviton security bracelets he had used on Zane earlier.

Zane spoke to Nick, Nathan, and Henry, as the other two stood by. "All right, we're going to build a second force field to contain this one. Now, I need binned gradients and a way into the aiming circuit."

Henry rolled up his sleeves as Nathan looked to the ceiling and Nick looked to the floor. "Danger: Containment level critical," the computer announced.

"Guys," Zane smacked Nathan's shoulder. "This is where you say something."

"Uh."

"I think it was, uh…"

"Red."

"Or red like."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Fantastic," Zane scoffed as the three men tried to think.

Nathan approached the console as he thought. He lifted a faceplate and triumphantly proclaimed, "found it!"

"Ha ha."

"Awesome!"

"We're in business," Zane said going over to the now exposed wiring.

"Here! Got 'em," Jack said as he ran in with the bracelets.

"How much time do we have?" Allison looked between the two.

"Not much."

"Not helping."

"Well, what else to we have to do," Summer snapped.

"The bracelets generate a bubble of charged gravitons," Zane began to explain. "If I can hack into the aiming circuit and get the timing right, I might reinforce the field long enough to contain the explosion."

Henry laughed. "I've got no clue about anything you just said." The other four laughed at his excitement.

Jack was somber. "He's – he's gonna contain it." Henry's and the others smiles faded after he said that. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Jack," Henry said seriously. "I just realized this is how you must feel all the time."

Jack took a deep breath. "Thank you, Henry. Very kind." The building shook around them. "Zane, you want to turn on that extra shield?"

"No. I've got to time it right. I over cranked the snot out of this thing," Zane said grabbing the bracelets. "The field only lasts three seconds. Not yet."

Everyone watched as the klaxons began to sound. "Don't let me die in this crap town," Zane muttered. "Now!"

The graviton field surrounded the particle field just before the explosion of blinding light.

When the light died down, Jack looked from the experiment to Zane. "So that's what all the fuss was about?"

"Are you kidding," Zane said in awe of the data readings as everyone gathered around. "It's the Big Bang, the beginning of the beginning. This data's gonna keep physicists busy for 50 years.

"It kinda looks like a scoop of rainbow sherbet," Henry said and the others giggled a little.

"I think it's – it's pretty," Summer said as she leaned on Nathan.

"Not as pretty as you," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Allison giggled as the two shared a small kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Jack looked to Henry.

He thought for a moment. "Kinda hungry."

"Oh, me too!"

XXXXXX

Two hours later found the group back at Global with Dr. Glen who was one of the few people who hadn't eaten the contaminated chicken from Taylor Farms. The bicuculline in the growing pieces of meat had caused a block in GABA causing people to become dumb.

Currently Dr. Glen was measuring a sulfate dose. "That should do it?" Jack asked her softly.

"The sulfate should flush out the bicuculline and bring the GABA back into balance. Maybe."

"What? Well, why wouldn't it work?"

"Because I'm winging it here," the veterinarian snapped at him. "Maybe is the best you're going to get."

XXXXXX

Allison went first, followed by the others. By the next day, every one affected by the chicken had returned to normal with the treatment.

Nick, Nathan, and Henry were gathered at Café Diem. "You know, as scary as it was being dumb, it was also kind of liberating," Henry said to them.

"Speak for yourself," Nathan said.

"What, you found nothing positive in the experience," Nick asked him.

"Maybe one thing," he answered quietly as Sam led Summer and Allison into the café. Summer looked over to them and smiled softly at him.

Allison looked between them and then pointed to the door mouthing, "you're all behind," before she stopped to talk with Zane and Jack.

Summer on the other hand, came closer to the men and sat next to Nick on the couch. "Hello boys," she greeted with a smile. "What kind of trouble are you planning next?"

The men chuckled and grinned, shaking their heads.

XXXXXXt

A/n:I'm late! I'm in a hurry! Quick some one tell me if it's to soon to have summer and Nathan get married! If not, then I have to come up with something creative for the first part of season 3. LET ME KNOW!


	19. Man-eater

XXXXXX- Maneater

Normal life went on. As normal as Jack turning invisible and a series of events similar to the biblical apocalypse could be. A few days after the apocalypse had been put to rest Nathan, Summer, Sam, and Nick found them selves in a sexual harassment seminar watching Jack attempt to harass Jo.

"All alone." Jack looked to her with a serious look on his face.

Jo couldn't keep up the façade and began laughing at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. 'All alone.'"

"Oh, forget it." He stood and turned to the instructor. "This is ridiculous."

"Sexual harassment is anything but ridiculous, Sheriff," the instructor said as she deactivated the simulation of the Sheriff's office. "Gender dynamics are something every organization has to contend with. Now, I appreciate your kind attention. Let's thank our role players, shall we?" She and all the others began clapping quietly. "Especially Sheriff Carter for offering such a despicable example."

"No problem. Thank you very much. And if you'll excuse us, we have to head back to work," Jack said before he and Jo left.

Allison spoke to the instructor, thanking her before they turned to the trio of humans, and the dog, who were still sitting. Nathan spoke without looking up from his tablet. "I think I'm with Sheriff Grab-ass. This seems to be a ridiculous waste of time."

"Nathan, as long as Global is funding your research, you have to follow the same rules as everyone else."

"And that attitude is precisely why this training is so necessary, Dr. Stark," the instructor said over Allison's shoulder. "You people think a high IQ means you can just forget 3.7 billion years of evolution, but you're wrong. We are apes. Male apes are driven to reproduce themselves with as many partners as possible, and female apes will use any means necessary to possess the male as her protector. These are unequivocal, biological truths."

They sat stunned for a moment before Summer spoke up. "I think the people of Eureka are more evolved than that."

"Which is why we've never had a sexual harassment case on the history of the town," Nathan added.

"Well, we've been very fortunate," Allison half agreed.

"You've been lulled into complacency," the instructor corrected. "There are huge pressures under the surface of this community, and one day, they'll erupt. And woe be unto you when that happens."

The instructor, Nick, and Allison left with that and Nathan turned to Summer. "Woe be unto me?"

They laughed. "Well, we have to admire her commitment."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed standing. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna get back to our little project."

"Yours and Allison's," Summer interjected.

"It's going quite well," he continued, helping her up as well.

"I'll tell Ali and meet up with you later."

"All right." He kissed her gently.

They parted and Summer went to Allison's office, catching the tail end of her and Jack's conversation. "Let me know what you find out?"

"Of course," Jack said before he left.

"Hey, Ali? Nathan wanted me to tell you that the project is going well and soon come to a completion."

"Did he say how soon?"

"No, but I estimate that it shouldn't be long."

"Thanks for the update."

"No problem." Summer left for Café Diem on her way to Nathan's off site labs. Once she sat to wait for her order she noticed a woman speaking to the Sheriff.

"Oh, poo. We talked about Bob all morning. I want to talk about you. I want to know what is going on in here." The woman placed her hand over Jack's heart. The Sheriff himself just looked uncomfortable. The women surrounding the two looked slightly murderous.

Vince came to the rescue with the woman's order. "Here you go, and I just want to say thank you. It's adventurous people like you who make what I do worthwhile."

The woman chuckled and smiled coyly at Jack. "Oh, that's me. Adventurous. Up for anything. See you soon… Jack." The woman left with a small laugh.

Zane, who sat close to Jack laughed. Jack retook his seat. "The heat's getting to people. Uh, Vince, you know her husband, right? Dr. Stone?"

Vince turned from petting Sam and wiped his hands off. "The Mole? Yeah." Sam was treated to a piece of jerky before he continued. "Weird guy, but a loyal customer."

Jack 'hmmed' as Jo breezed in. "Uhh! I hate this heat." Jo stood in front of the fan next to Summer.

"I'm loving it," Zane said appreciatively. "Can I buy you some ice cream, beautiful?"

Jo stood straight as one of the revolving fans by Jack turned in the woman's direction. "I don't think so." Jo went to sit next to Jack as Summer looked at him dreamily from afar. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me. Our partnership."

"What?" Just as things once again got uncomfortable for him, Jack was once again saved by the bell, this time from his phone. "Carter." "Hey, Henry, I'm at lunch." With a small nod he hung up as Summer was given her order.

"What's up," Zane asked as Jack stood.

"We gotta clear this place out. Everybody, if you can grab your things and head to the door as quickly as possible, that would be great." Jo stood close to Jack as if she were admiring him. "Go. Everybody. Yeah, that's – uh-huh. And you." Vince looked confused but gladly helped Summer and Sam towards the door. "Quick as you can. That would be fantastic. Vince, you too. Go."

"What's going on?" Vince asked as he pulled Summer along.

"Henry said there's an inertia thing coming."

"An inertia wave?" Zane was the one to clarify.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Vince wasted no more time in getting Summer and Sam out the door, barely making it to the sidewalk when a blast wave knocked them down on to the concrete.

As people helped pick up the café, Summer was led by Sam over to where the Sheriff was standing after he sent his deputy away with Zane to get checked out. "That was very brave of you Sheriff, trying to get every one out in time."

"Yeah, not that I-…" She silenced him by sealing her lips over his. He pushed her back and looked at her incredulously. "God! What the hell is going on with all you women today?" He threw his hands in the air. "I gotta go.

"Hurry back," Summer called to his retreating form.

XXXXXX

A/n: It's short but it's on time! And seriously give me advice!


	20. Man-eater 2

"I have no idea what the hell happened," Summer said as she, Sam, and Nick made their way inside of GD. "One minute I'm fine, the next…"

"You're making out with the Sheriff," Nick finished as they walked into the rotunda.

"Carter, I cant have you running around out there," they heard Allison's voice from Jack's phone. "You're too irresistible. I thought I was gonna tear you apart."

"So I'm not the only one?" The trio stopped at the guard barrier.

Allison shook her head and Jack glared over at them. "Um, all right, but until we figure this out, let's just keep it quiet."

XXXXXX

White fog filtered through the town, neutralizing the spores creating a man-eating affect on the population. Summer gave a sigh of relief as her attraction to the men around her began to decrease.

"That's better." Nathan placed his hand over hers and kissed her temple.

"This is better," she agreed as she closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Listen, I need you're help with something. Some research needs to be done with the Artifact and I need a lab assistant I can trust."

"Sure. I'd imagine that it would be easier to study and research that which is helping you."

"The thing is, is that you cant tell anyone what we're doing. Not even Nick."

Summer smiled. "Believe it or not, that's an easy thing to do."

XXXXXX

Later that night Summer and Nathan made their way into the lab that was formally Henry's. They approached a computer and brought up a live video feed of the Artifact.

"Stark, Steele." Both turned to Henry as he entered. "What the hell's going on?"

"Henry," Summer started. "There are things going, on which you just don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

"We cant." Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry. But this is the way it has to be."

"No. No, it doesn't," Henry said before leaving.

The two waited until he was gone before getting back to work.

XXXXXX

A/n:it's short it's late I'm on the run! Live with it!


	21. All That Glitters

XXXXXX- All That Glitters

Nathan. The Artifact, Allison and Kevin were in one of the medical labs taking blood samples. Nathan withdrew a needle from Kevin's arm. "Put your finger there. Put your arm up. And you are good to go, kiddo."

Kevin did as asked and said, "loss of hemoglobin makes my blood sugar low, you know?"

"Well, you know what else I know? The cafeteria has chocolate chip cookies today," Nathan said handing the tubes of blood to the Artifact while looking at Allison.

Kevin turned hopefully to his mother, who smiled. "Go ahead."

"Please take the canine assistant with you," the Artifact added.

Kevin nodded and jumped off the table, running out the door with Sam. Allison watched with a smile. "I couldn't let him do that by himself a month ago. He communicates so well now."

"Just like a normal human child," the Artifact said as it looked at the samples with a small grimace.

"It scares me," Allison said turning to it. "I'm afraid of what the change might be doing to him."

"You're talking about Carl Carlson," Nathan said.

"Aren't you? He's the only other person who has had a connection with the Artifact."

"Not like the human child, nor this receptacle," the Artifact stated as it began testing the blood.

"If only a fraction of it killed Carl…"

"I did not kill him." The Artifact whipped around to face Allison with a harsh glare.

"Ali…" Nathan held her arms. We're working on it."

"Nothing will happen to him," the Artifact assured as it turned back to it's work.

Allison looked from Nathan to the Artifact. "What did happen to Carlson?"

"He was absorbed," it said simply.

XXXXXX

The next day Nick walked down main street with coffee in hand. As he passed the statue of Pythagoras he looked up. "What the hell?" Gold flecks started eating away and replacing the copper. He pulled out his phone. "Yeah, Jo? You need to get down here. This statue of Pythagoras is turning into gold."

XXXXXX

Jo called Jack, who when he arrived, called Henry. Henry scanned the statue. "It looks like pure 24-karat gold."

"Wasn't there a fairytale about turning metal into gold," Jack asked as Nick imputed the data into Henry's computer.

"The ancient science of alchemy," Henry offered.

"The modern term is transmutation," Nick supplied standing. "People have been obsessed about this myth for millennia."

"You guys still okay to take some samples, do your thing?" Jack gestured to the now fully golden statue.

Henry sighed and put his scanner away. "I'll try, but I'm not sure I have the right equipment in my garage."

"Why don't you use your lab at GD?"

"I don't have a lab at GD. I was locked out."

"What?" Both Jack and Nick were surprised.

"Someone is denying me access to Kim's artifact research," Henry explained. He turned his full attention to Jack. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Jack thought a moment. "I don't think so."

Henry nodded. "Uh-huh." All three men looked to see Allison headed up the street. "Well, I'll find out what I can about Golden Boy," he said before grabbing his computer from Nick and leaving.

Jack sighed and looked to Nick. "Anything?"

"I know nothing that ain't' been said." Nick surrendered his hands as Allison got closer.

"Yeah, right."

XXXXXX

Later Allison found Nathan and the Artifact hunched over a microscope. The Artifact was the first to speak. "I have been comparing the human child's life cells from last night and from seven days ago; there has been an uncalculated mutation."

"Almost evolutionary," Nathan added.

"Not 'almost.'" Allison corrected him. "He read my mind."

"What?"

"Last night, Kevin knew exactly what I was thinking before I even said it."

"I guess if his blood cells are evolving, his brain cells are, too. But telepathy?" Nathan looked to the Artifact.

"This was an unforeseen complication." The two looked at it surprised. "Yes, even I can be in error."

Allison shook her head. "Carter's not gonna give up his investigation. He wants Beverly's GD file."

"Give it to him," Nathan and the Artifact said together. Allison looked at them confused and Nathan continued. "He'll need to talk to Beverly to make a case. He'll never find her."

"How can you be so sure?" Allison spoke quietly in frightened astonishment.

"Trust me." Nathan shrugged.

Allison looked unsure as Summer returned to consciousness. "I think we should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Come with us," Nathan said as he helped Summer stand. Allison nodded and they all left Global in Nathan's car.

Nathan parked in front of his off site lab. "I thought you moved all your research back to GD," Allison said as the three of them went inside. "What are we doing here?"

"We're just trying to give you some piece of mind, Ali," Summer said holding the other woman's hand gently.

Two men in black suits stood in front of the storage room door. One handed Nathan a sealed file. "Transfer papers need to be signed in order to complete delivery." Nathan took the offered pen and scrawled his signature before handing the items back. "The package is now under your jurisdiction. The DOD has herby disavowed all knowledge of it."

Nathan nodded. "Understood."

The two men left and Allison leaned towards Nathan. "What is going on? Why are you two involved with the DOD?"

Summer took up Allison's hand again as Nathan placed his thumb on the door lock. "Identity confirmed." He opened the door to reveal a person in a prison orange jumpsuit and a black bag over their head.

"Oh, my God. Who is that?" Nathan entered the room and pulled off the bag. "Beverly?"

The red head took a moment to adjust to the light. "There's no place like home."

XXXXXX

A/n: I AM ALIVE! And I'm late! I can't remember how late I am.


	22. All That Glitters 2

Nathan logged on to a nearby computer an hour later. The time had been spent calming Allison down and getting Beverly clean cloths and some food. "Where did you find her?"

"Solitary at Guantánamo. From the looks of her, it wasn't too pleasant," Nathan said as they watched their prisoner eat.

"Again, Nathan, why have you been talking to the DOD?"

"He bargained with them," Summer supplied. "Gave them evidence to prosecute Beverly in exchange for letting us talk to her first."

"What evidence?"

"A recalibration device Henry found on Kim's computer and video of Beverly putting it there."

Allison sighed at them. "You said we were all in this together. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Plausible deniability. Why do you think your signature is not on the transfer form?" Nathan looked at her sternly. "Now, I think you should talk to her first." They all looked back to the screen. "She might trust you more."

Allison nodded and took a breath before Nathan reopened the cell door. Alison entered and Nathan and Summer moved away from the open door but not so far that they couldn't help if needed. Summer looked to Nathan. "What happens if she doesn't know anything?"

"We turn her over to the DOD. They'll charge her with espionage, find her guilty, and she'll go back to solitary at Guantánamo." Nathan looked down to her. "Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about all this." Summer crossed her arms. "I feel like the next few days are going to be hell, and in the end all we're going to do is get absolutely nowhere with her and she's going to get away."

Nathan pulled her into his arms. "She's not going to get away. Henry, Nick, and Carter will figure out what's going on with Pythagoras, and we'll find out how to separate you and Kevin from the Artifact."

Summer sighed as she leaned into him. "I hope you're right."

Just then Allison exited the storage room and slammed the door behind her in a huff. "She wont help us."

"What do you mean?" Summer made her way over to the angry woman. "She wont help us how?"

"At all. She blatantly refuses to tell me what she knows about the Artifact."

Nathan looked to the computer monitor. "We'll leave her for a few hours, to think about her position. I'll talk to her."

XXXXXX

Hours later Nathan opened up the cell. Beverly sat up from the bed. "Hello, Nathan." Nathan sighed before sitting on the folding chair next to the bed. "You've become quite the man behind the woman."

"Let's not pretend like we were ever friends," he said in a monotonous tone.

"Fair enough. I presume you're here to offer me a deal, too?"

"Tell me what you know about the Artifact, you're free to go," he said gesturing to the open door.

Beverly looked surprised. "I know what you know."

Nathan nodded and placed his hand on her knee. "Maybe I'll come back in a few days," he said before making an exit.

"I do know it's capable with human interface." Nathan turned to face her again. "But you know that, too, don't you?"

"How do I disconnect it?"

"I don't know, but the energy release can be life threatening if the cellular mutations aren't reversed, which is why he's probably already dead."

"I don't accept that. How do I help them?"

"Help who? I was talking about Carl Carlson. Who are you talking about?"

Nathan studied her for a moment before leaving and shutting the heavy cell door behind him.

XXXXXX

Allison's office shook with the metal in GD turning from rust to dust. "Maybe it was an earthquake?" Fargo's attempt at humor was unhelpful as Kevin stood from his mothers desk and handed her a slip of paper.

"Take this to Nathan and bring Summer back with you."

"Right now? Honey, it's not a good…"

"Please, mom." Kevin looked up at her pleadingly.

"Okay, I'll go." Allison left her office with Fargo and went down to Nathan's lab. "Nathan are you any closer to figuring this out?"

The room shook around them. "It all makes sense until I get to the end of the equation, and then if I make a mistake, it'll mutate again." He looked to her. "What's going on? Where's Kevin?"

"He's fine. He's up in my office. He wanted me to give you this and bring Summer back with me. He's been obsessed with it for hours, like he's channeling something, and he's convinced it's going to help you. Where's Summer?"

"She's in her lab. Some parts of the Artifacts gift are metal. She wanted to protect them. This is the formula. He finished it. But he's never even seen it. How…"

"I don't ask those questions anymore." The whole building shook, causing several areas in section four to collapse. "I'll find Summer, you keep working on the formula," Allison said as she left.

XXXXXX

Later, when the corrosion of GD had been dealt with, Summer made her way up to Allison's office. "Hey."

"There you are. I was getting worried. Is your project safe?"

"It is as far as I can tell. I'm a little worried though."

Allison gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk. "About what?"

"The Artifact just spent the last few hours writing out step-by-step instructions for the project, like it's not going to stay and see if it's finished."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think that it thinks it's going to be leaving soon. And that its ready to 'die', for lack of a better term."

"Die?" Allison looked over to where Kevin was asleep on her couch. "And what about…?"

"I don't know. And I'm afraid no one will know until it's time."

Allison reached over and took her hand. "It will be okay." Summer only nodded. "I just called Nathan, he should be up here soon. You two should go home and get some sleep." Henry entered the office with a serious look on his face. "Henry, what are you doing here? It's late," Allison said standing, letting go of the other woman's hand.

Henry walked further into the office and gestured to Kevin. "How is he?"

"Kevin is fine." Allison stood defensively in front of her son as Summer stood from her seat.

"I know what's happening to him," Henry placated. "Something that happened to Carl and what's happening to Summer as well. Same thing that killed Kim. Exposure to the Artifact."

"Henry, leave this alone," Allison said threateningly.

"Too late," he shrugged.

"Why?" Summer moved to stand next to Allison. "Because of Kim?"

"Because of me," Beverly said turning the corner and entering the office.

XXXXXX

Out side the office, Jack and Nick caught up with Nathan. "Stark!" Jack called before slowing from his run. "Hey, any luck with the second antibody?"

"For…?" Nathan sounded confused.

"For the new mutation," Nick added. "The flesh-eating bacteria?"

"You know, the…" Jack tried to add more. "Your first antibody triggered another change…"

"What? Impossible. I know that formula was correct. And why do you two think there was another mutation?"

The trio stopped on the stairs. "Henry said he told you."

Around them the warning klaxons began going off. Nathan sighed heavily and turned. "Damn it," he said before running up the stairs.

An electronic voice sounded above them. "Evacuation protocol initiated."

"Is that Beverly?" Jack was to stunned to move anymore and the other two stopped ahead of him.

"Sum!" Nick called.

Summer, Allison, and Kevin hurried to the glass. "Nathan! Nick!"

"Oh, no," Nathan lamented, watching Summer worriedly.

"What's happening?" Jack was confused.

Inside Allison turned away from the windows and held Kevin to her. "It's a red-level security breach."

"The bacteria mutated again," Henry lied to them. "It's lethal to anything organic, and it's airborne."

"Oh, my God." Summer breathed, letting her head fall against the glass in despair, keeping her eyes on Nathan.

The whole building shook as a blast shield quickly lowered itself over the glass, blocking the office and its occupants from view, before the entire office dropped into an abyss. Nathan bowed his head as Nick sunk to the floor.

Jack turned to Nathan. "That cant be good."

XXXXXX

A/n: I'm just going to catch up on my updates.


	23. A Night at Global Dynamics

XXXXXX- A Night at Global Dynamics

The voice over the intercom went off. "Biohazard detected in Section Four. All personnel, move to emergency exits."

Jack leaned over to Nathan. "What the hell just happened?"

"Code Red: Bio-hazard activates the Panic Room Protocol," Nathan answered. "Directors office becomes a bunker in case of biological attack."

"What about an airborne bacteria," Nick asked standing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan turned to the other two men.

"Henry said that the bacteria mutated and consumed a corpse in the morgue," Jack explained. "He was afraid that it had become airborne."

Nathan sighed. "Looks like he was right."

A security team approached the men. "Dr. Stark, we've had to quarantine section four and the people in it. We need to get everyone else into decontamination."

"No!" Jack and Nick retorted before Jack continued. "We have four adults and a child…"

"Carter," Nathan cut him off. "He's right. We cant help if we're all on the menu. Now, they're in the safest place in this building. They are sealed a mile underneath."

Nick seemed to understand. "If we're going to help, we need equipment and a plan."

"And we're really not giving you a choice, sir," the security man said, gesturing to the main doors. Jack finally conceded and the group made their way out of the building.

XXXXXX

The office slowly stopped, causing the lights to flicker before resuming their normal brightness. "Mom?" Kevin looked up to his mother, scared.

"It's okay, baby. Something set off the Panic Room."

"Well, I don't care what set it off," Beverly said, running for the door. "We are getting out of here." She opened the door to run into concrete.

"Well, I want to know how you got out and what the hell your doing here," Summer said moving closer to her as Allison nodded.

"Why don't you ask Henry?" Beverly said as she turned back to the wall.

The other two women turned their heads to Henry. "We're here for Kevin."

Kevin looked between his mother and Summer worriedly as the two women looked with anger, concern, and fear at the other two adults in the room.

XXXXXX

A/n: I'm just going to drag this last episode out to get the suspense effect I want. These chapters will be very short!


	24. A Night at Global Dynamics 2

Back at Nathan's off site lab, he, Jack, Nick, and Fargo convened. "My lab has a communications link. Once the Panic Room is secure a direct line to the DOD is activated. Allison should have been in contact by now. Fargo?"

The spectacled man hurried to the nearest computer. "I'm on it. This place would collapse without me."

"It already has," Jack said as the other three men gathered around the tech.

"Connecting to General Mansfield now."

The small phone screen beside the computer opened the call. "Dr. Stark."

"General Mansfield, have you spoken to Dr. Blake?"

"We've been unable to make contact."

"The Panic Room should have hooked up automatically."

"Well, then I guess we can assume that the system's failed. Now, we are going to need an acting Director until we can establish contact. In light of the recent evidence you presented to the committee, I'm appointing you."

"Review… What evidence? What?" Jack was as confused as the other two men, but was the only one to question the statements.

"That Dr. Stark was in no way responsible for the accident that killed Kim Anderson."

"Who was?"

"Beverly Barlow."

"She's in the Panic Room. You know that, right?" Nick looked over Fargo's head.

"I thought you had her under control, Dr. Stark."

"I'm working on it, General. We kind of have bigger issues at the moment, though. Don't you think?"

"Yes, we do. The detection system is showing us that the outbreak is spreading beyond Section Four. The release of an airborne pathogen like that would be catastrophic. Now, if we cannot keep it contained, I will order a thermal cleaning of that entire facility."

"General, a thermal cleaning will wipe out all organic material in Global Dynamics. It will set our research back decades, not to mention killing everyone in Section Four."

"Well, then I guess we better get it contained," the General said before ending the transmission.

Jack walked away from the others. "You had proof that Beverly killed Kim, and you didn't say anything?"

"He couldn't," Nick put in.

"'He couldn't'? How would you know?"

"It's complicated, Carter," Nathan said.

"You knew she was the subject of an active investigation, and you brought her here behind my back, and now she's locked in a room with Allison, Kevin, Henry and Summer. Now," Jack closed the distance between himself and Nathan. "Does he know that Beverly killed Kim?"

"Who do you think gave me the evidence?"

Jack looked shocked before he turned to Fargo. "Call Taggart. Get him to meet us at Global and bring his gear."

"Okay, why," Fargo asked as he set up the call.

"'Cause we're going back in," Jack said before he walked out.

XXXXXX

Later Jack, Taggart, Nick, and Nathan were descending into GD wearing bio-suits.

"These suits should protect us from the nasty little buggers," Taggart reassured.

Nick looked at him worriedly. "What do you mean 'should'?"

Fargo asked them over the intercom if they were ready. "Roger dodger, Fargo," Taggart affirmed, grateful for the change in subject.

"All right, once you exit the elevator, radio signals will be jammed by the buildings security system, and we'll lose contact. You have to reach the main communications center in Section Four. If it wasn't damaged by the ceiling collapse, you should be able to contact the Panic Room from there. Good luck guys." The elevator doors opened and the men walked out to the main floor of GD.

XXXXXX

Inside the Panic Room, Kevin was asleep on the couch once again, Allison and Summer sitting on the arms beside him. Henry and Beverly were pacing by Allison's desk.

Allison stood to face Beverly. "What do you want with my son?"

"I think you already know, Allison," Beverly said turning to her. "You certainly worked hard enough to keep it a secret. You even locked Henry out of Kim's lab when you thought he might figure it out."

"Is that why you're doing this, Henry? To get back me?"

"Hmm," Henry hummed sarcastically. "You know me so well." He walked past her.

"Apparently, I don't know you at all."

"He's doing this because Kevin now embodies the Artifact." Beverly explained to Allison as if she were a child. "He's a conduit to the Akashic Field, and you people are incapable of handling this kind of power responsibly."

"Spoken by the woman who's responsible for Kim's death," Allison said as she turned to Henry, who was observing Summer. "How can you trust her after what she's done?"

"Because this is more important than me, more important than Kim, more important than any of us. Kevin is connected to something that needs to be protected."

Beverly stepped closer to them. "There have been only a few others who could access the Field, people whose brains were tuned just right: Da Vinci, Tesla, Einstein. Kevin may outshine them all. We need time with him to see if we're right."

"Well, you have a lot of time now, but you're both wrong," Allison said, turning to Summer, who bowed her head.

"What do you mean?"

The Artifact lifted its head and looked at Beverly with brightly glowing eyes. "The human child does not embody me. It only holds a small piece."

Beverly and Henry looked on them shocked. "What?!"

XXXXXX

A/n: I've actually liked Beverly as a character. She's a person I love to hate and hate to love.


	25. A Night at Global Dynamics 3

The four men at GD walked the halls, scanning for other signs of life. "You got anything yet?" Nathan led the way.

"Not yet," Nick answered.

"These sensor's designed to detect any known strain of bacteria, but if it's a new one, it may not pick up," Taggart put in.

"Very helpful," Jack said sarcastically. They came to a split hall. "I think we go left."

"I'm pretty sure it's to the right," Nathan countered.

"Right ahead, mates," Taggart corrected.

"I'm all for going back," Nick said as a wire sparked near them from a pile of rubble.

"It's blocked, we gotta go left," Jack said as straight ahead was blocked by rubble.

"You mean right," Nathan said.

"Not helping," Taggart sing-songed. "The bacteria did this?"

"That was before it found the iron in our blood tastier then metal," Jack said as he looked around.

"Looks like we'll have to go over the top," Nick said, starting the discussion between the four of them.

"No, no, no. We'll be electrocuted."

"No, just don't touch the wires."

"Well, we'll have better access if just go under." Taggart mimed going under the rubble.

"Yeah, and more unstable," Nathan added.

"Unstable? You're unstable, if you want to go shooting over…" Jack jumped back in.

"Shut it! All of you!" Taggart turned to them. "You're like a couple of old women! I've determined the path of least resistance," he said before crouching.

"We're going under," Jack smiled.

"I love small spaces," Taggart said.

"I hate small spaces." Jack's smile fell quickly.

"Like returning to the womb."

"It's a disturbing thought," Nathan added.

Taggart struggled for a moment before stopping. "We need a bigger womb."

"That's it," Nick said, fed up. "I'm going over the top." Until the floor fell out from under him and Nathan.

Jack and Taggart helped them up quickly. "Well, that was exciting." Taggart panted as Nick sat beside him.

"Carter," Nathan said before Jack looked to him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jack said before the four men went over the pile of rubble.

XXXXXX

Inside the Panic Room, Henry and Beverly stood shocked as the Artifact calmly sat on the arm of the couch. "You say that the people in this building are not responsible enough to handle the access to the field. What makes you any different?"

"I-it's not m-me. It's the group I work with." Beverly stuttered at first.

"'A consortium of people who have the world's best interests in mind,'" the Artifact took from her mind.

Beverly looked awed, stunned, and frightened simultaneously. "We will give both of you all the protection you need."

"Like hell, you will," Allison said standing between them. "Like I said, there's no way out of here."

"You, and I know that's not true," Henry said getting closer to her. "There is one way out, and your security code can access it."

"No."

"No?" Allison crossed her arms. "One way or the other, we are taking Summer and your son." Henry left her alone.

Allison looked distraught and the Artifact sighed and opened its arms to the woman. She gladly accepted and dropped herself onto the floor and put her head in its lap. "What am I going to do?"

"Do not despair. Everything will turn out the way it should."

"I wish I knew that for sure," Allison said tearfully as the Artifact gently brushed her hair aside.

"Soon."

XXXXXX

A/n: and now I'm caught up. Personally, I don't like the Artifact. I can't ever get It to do what I want.


	26. A Night at Global Dynamics 4

The four men wandered in the hall. "Communication room's down past the morgue," Nathan said as they turned a corner.

"I hate the morgue," Jack and Nick said together.

"What's wrong? You guys afraid they're going to wake up?"

"Yeah, I think they're going to wake up," Jack confirmed sarcastically.

"I really do think they're gonna wake up," Nick said honestly.

Their coms crackled before they heard a familiar voice. "Dr. Stark?"

"Is that you, Fargo?" Nathan stopped for a moment.

"Yes, sir. I hacked into (we, we hacked into) the mainframe using SARAH." Fargo explained over Zane's correction.

"Good thinking, Fargo." The group continued on.

"Dad, going a bit far to cancel my party, don't you think?" Zoë sounded worriedly annoyed.

"You know me. Three feet, Lucas. Get your hands off her."

"How did he know?"

"I know everything, Jo?"

"Hey, what's happening?"

"We're not sure but Beverly's locked down there and she might be involved."

"Hey, Jo," Taggart smiled.

"Hey, uh, Tag."

"Alright, we can monitor your vitals now, and help you navigate the building," Fargo stated.

"Can you patch us through to the Panic Room, Fargo," Nick asked hopefully.

"No, it has an encrypted protocol that only the DOD has an outside access to. They haven't been able to reach them either."

A beeping went off around them. "What is that," Jack asked looking around.

"The sensor that monitors the suits," Taggart answered and they all stopped walking.

"I'm picking up the wireless readings here," Zane told them. "One of you is loosing pressure. Better check your suits."

The men began to pat themselves down before Nick looked up. "It's me."

Taggart looked at the rip in his shoulder. "You've been exposed, mate."

"Meisner, say something," Fargo pleaded over the coms.

Nick looked at the wall. "I'm headed to the right place." The sign pointed left to the morgue.

Taggart made Nick sit down and pulled something out. "You got the hypodermic laser," Nathan asked surprised.

"This should stem the infection," Taggart explained.

"And if it doesn't?" Jack looked concernedly at his friend.

"I'll be a lot thinner," Nick said dryly. The laser whirled and Nick yelped. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Taggart said

"Let's keep going, while I still can," Nick said standing.

XXXXXX

Henry pulled Allison to her feet. "Henry, you don't want to do this," she begged.

"You don't want anything bad to happen to your son, and you know how this ends if you don't cooperate. So, please."

Allison looked to Kevin, who was sitting with the Artifact on the couch, both waiting for her to make a decision. She turned back to her computer and input her code. A door opened and she, Beverly, and Henry walked into the new room.

Kevin looked up to the Artifact who looked back. "Soon, I'll be disconnected from you," he said softly. "Will you miss me?"

"I have not experienced as many emotions as I would have wished in my time. But yes I believe that I will 'miss' you."

Kevin nodded. "I will miss you, too."

XXXXXX

Nick shined his light around the communications room. "All right, we're in. What do we do now?"

"You should see a computer console as you enter the room," Zane said over the com link.

"Bring up the Panic Room intercom link. That should put you in direct contact."

Nathan pushed the buttons. "Allison, can you read me?" There was silence. "Summer, are you there?"

"Hang on," Zane stopped him. "I'm trying to circumvent the security wall. "There were a few moments of clicking. "Try it now."

"Summer?" Still nothing. "Something's jamming the signal. This is not working."

An alarm sounded and the doors shut behind them. "Something's working," Taggart said.

"Uh-oh." Fargo sounded scared.

"What?" Jack looked around worried. "What 'uh-oh'?"

"I think you made it mad. The security mainframe is a learning system, and because of you it's gone into defense mode."

"What kind of defense mode?"

A circular machine periscoped down from the ceiling. "That kind," Taggart said frightened.

The machine drew its lasers and three men hit the deck. Jack stayed standing to shoot at the device before Fargo explained. "That's a motion activated defense ray. They're screwed.

The four men looked at each other before responding. "We can hear you!"

"Sorry."

"It looks like you can access the weapon's power supply through the panel on the east wall," Zane cut in.

"And the west wall. There are two panels. One mainframe and a back up power supply. But you're on your own with this one. We can't get through the firewall."

"Damn it. Two panels, four of us. How hard can that be?" Jack nodded to the others.

"It's a nasty bugger. It'll cut us down long before we reach the panels," Taggart explained.

"Unless someone draws its fire," Nathan added looking to Jack.

"Why do I always have to be the 'someone'?"

"Relax, Jack. I'll go with you," Nick said as the other two got ready to run.

Jack stalled a moment. "Any day, Carter."

"Yeah, you want to change places. You be my guest."

"Just remember, serpentine," Taggart advised.

"Three, two, don't die, one."

Jack and Nick ran about the room as Nathan and Taggart headed for the panels.

"I said serpentine!"

"Shut up, Taggart!"

"I'm running out of places to hide."

"I've got mine, Taggart."

"Trying."

"Taggart!" Nick ran to his aid.

"I'm trying."

Nick took the panel and used it as a blast shield as the ray shot at them. The beam reflected off the panel and back to the ray, causing the machine to explode. The force of the beam threw Nick back.

"Dad?" Zoë tried to reach out to her father over the intercom.

"I hate this building."

Nathan walked over to Nick. "Nick, you alright?"

"Yeah," he said as he was helped up.

The four men herd clattering from close by. "What now," Jack groaned.

"Shh, listen."

"What is it?"

Zane's voice came from over the intercom. "Guys, we're picking up heat signatures down the hall from you."

"Where exactly?"

"In…" Fargo paused. "In the morgue."

"I swear to God, if this thing turns into a zombie attack, I am quitting," Jack said seriously.

The men make their way down the hall and Taggart put in the numerical key code.

"You ready," Jack checked with the others.

"You want every single second," Taggart said.

"Is that a yes, Tag?" Nick looked at him.

Taggart shrugged and opened the door.

XXXXXX

A/n: DONT OPEN THE DOOR!


	27. A Night at Global Dynamics 5

"I told you I heard gun fire!"

"Larry, what the hell are you all doing here," Jack asked the man who had yelled.

"Well, we were trying to isolate ourselves from exposure to the outbreak," he said from around his food. "Thanks for opening the door."

Jack entered first with the others following behind. "You've isolated yourself in the room where the flesh-eating bacteria began."

"Flesh-eating?" Larry looked to Nick for confirmation.

"Flesh-eating." Nick nodded his head.

"Is anyone suffering any ill effects?" Nathan addressed the room.

"No. Flesh seems to be right where it's supposed to be."

"That doesn't make sense," Jack said, headed for the body wall. "They should all look like this by now." A bed opened up revealing a bare skeleton.

"Henry said that this was the first victim," Nick said waving to the remains.

"No way a bacteria did this," Taggart pointed out.

"I'd say acid," Nathan agreed.

"So does this mean we're good?" Larry approached them.

"No." Jack shook his head. "This means Henry lied."

"About a lot of things," Nick agreed.

Jack took off his bio-helmet. "There isn't a bio-hazard." There was a collective sigh of relief. "This is all a hoax."

The men stripped themselves of their bio-hazard suits and sat around a table. "Why would Henry lie about a deadly outbreak?" Taggart walked around the others.

"Get everyone out of the building," Nick said.

"While he and Beverly were coming in," Jack finished as he rolled up his sleeves.

"He must have tricked the computers to think there was a bio-threat," Nathan theorized. "Fargo, you still there?"

"Yeah, we are now, but the… The building's security keeps shutting us out."

"What do you see now?"

"The sensors still detect the bio-hazard, and it's spreading through Global."

"That's a problem," Nick muttered.

"Why, it's not real," Taggart said walking over to him.

"General Mansfield doesn't know that," Nathan said. "If the system tells him there's a threat, he has to trust it. He'll be forced to follow all bio-hazard protocols, and he'll order a thermal cleaning."

Jack took over. "Fargo, try to get through to him." He turned to the others. "We got to get these people out of here."

"I can take them, Sheriff," Taggart offered.

"By yourself?"

"I think I can handle a building."

"Taggart, this building is in defense mode," Nathan cautioned. "It's not gonna let you walk out of here."

"I welcome the challenge."

"I'm going to go with, just incase," Nick said as Taggart gathered everyone else in the room. "I'll never hear the end of it if I don't help them out."

"We are so dead," Larry said as he followed Taggart.

"I heard that," Taggart yelled back at him.

"Nathan," Nick said pulling the mans' attention to him. "Save my cousin for me, will ya?"

"I'll do my absolute damnedist."

Nick nodded and followed the group.

XXXXXX

Allison sat next to her son, holding his hand; the Artifact stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Beverly approached them. "I'd like to speak to these two, alone, for a minute," she said sitting.

"I'd like you to go straight to hell," Allison said without missing a beat. "Trade you favors."

"We're almost ready," Henry said entering the room from the SRT chamber.

The two women stood and Allison spoke. "Henry, what happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"I lost the one person I truly loved," Henry said. "Trust me. That's not something you want to feel."

Allison looked at him for a moment. Henry turned and walked back to the chamber, followed by Beverly. The Artifact led Allison to sit and again. "It will be alright."

XXXXXX

Nathan and Jack walked down the hallways of Section Four. "There's still one thing I'm trying to understand," Jack said.

"Just one thing?"

"Well, you brought Beverly here because… Because you're a horrible human being. But why did Allison to along with it?"

"Did you ever think maybe it was because she was trying to protect me?" Nathan asked as he tried to override the door.

"No, that's not it. She was trying to protect Kevin, though. She said that he was changing and it scared her. That's why you and she were working on the dream scanner."

Nathan stopped and looked at him. "Look, Carter, Kevin was in Section Five when the Artifact exploded. The next week Summer and Nick arrived. We hoped he didn't get exposed, but he did, but just a small piece. The rest created a new consciousness in Summer, using her as a host."

"But they didn't burst into flames…" Jack trailed off.

Nathan shook his head and returned to his tablet. "They're not wired like anybody else. Somehow, they connected to it. He can control the energy. She has the mind of the Artifact itself. And I'm afraid it's going to destroy them. That's why I've been doing everything I can to disconnect them from it."

"Disconnect? All you ever wanted to do was connect with it."

"Yeah, you're right, but not at the risk of people I care about. There's nothing I wouldn't so for them." He disconnected his tablet from the door as it opened.

"Then let's get them back." Jack smiled before walking through the open door.

XXXXXX

A/n: nevermind!It was just Larry!


	28. A Night at Global Dynamics 6

They reached a service ladder and took it down to Section Ten. "I just didn't expect something like this," Jack said as he reached ground level.

"You just don't know Henry," Nathan said following.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense. He already shut down Global. Why would he get himself locked in a room with Beverly when there's no way out?"

Nathan paused. "Because there is a way out." He sighed and they continued walking. "When I first brought Henry to Eureka, I was working on a Subatomic Reconstruction Transport Chamber."

"Do I really have to ask?"

"Teleportation. Basically, it rebuilds a body to a new location using essential DNA markers. And one of the by products of the process is the ability to filter out contaminants or health hazards."

"What? So, if I go in when I'm sick, I come out healthy?"

"Exactly. Oh, no." Nathan stopped walking. "Essentially, it could separate Kevin and Summer from the Akashic Field and the Artifact, but their DNA has been fundamentally altered. Henry needs both profiles, but he doesn't have access to Kevin's original DNA profile. We don't even have a real basis of Summer's."

"So what happens to them if they go through now?" The lights around them grew dim and the room grew hot. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"It's the building. Microwave antipersonnel defense. We got to get out of here before our insides boil." They made for the exit but it shut in front of them, trapping them in the increasingly hot room. "Fargo! Fargo, open the door!"

"How do we shut it off?" Jack was panting.

"I designed it. I didn't install it," Nathan said before they both collapsed.

XXXXXX

Allison and the Artifact followed Henry and Beverly into the chamber. Henry took a swab from Beverly's mouth and sent it through the scanner. "Just mine?"

"No, I'll be doing this for all of us," Henry replied as he make adjustments and pulled up a DNA chain on the screen. "There we go."

"So, that's me?"

"That's you," he affirmed.

"Yeah, you can hardly see the cloven hoofs and horns," Allison said from behind them.

"You know, I'm really not the Devil, Allison. If anything, I am trying to protect Kevin from people who might be."

"To what people are you referring to?" The Artifact stood close to Allison.

Beverly shivered. "The DOD, the CIA. Once they find out what you two can do, and they will, you will be a lab rat for the rest of your lives." She turned back to Allison. "Is that what you really want?"

Henry stepped between the trio of women. "Do one of you want to do this or shall I?"

Allison took the offered swab and headed back to the office. The Artifact remained in the chamber, watching Beverly closely with an emotionless face.

XXXXXX

A/n: I think only one chapter is left. Maybe two.


	29. A Night at Global Dynamics 7

Nathan and Jack were breathing slowly and painfully before the heat dissipated. Nathan stood first. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jack coughed. "I'll never buy another TV dinner, but yeah."

"Come on," Nathan said reaching out his hand. "Access to the Panic Room is right down here."

As they left the room as quick as they could while still recovering, Jack made a remark. "Nice invention."

XXXXXX

"It's time," Henry said walking back into the office with Beverly behind him.

Allison stood up from in front of Kevin. "Henry, how can you ask me to do this? He's my son."

"I'm asking you because he's your son." Henry made to help Kevin out of the chair, but Allison stepped between them. "It's the only way for him." Kevin stood as Allison stared Henry down until she moved. "Don't worry, Kevin. Everything's going to be okay."

"Not for everyone."

Henry looked questioningly at the young boy before he showed him to the chamber. The Artifact stood at a computer and was typing away at a DNA strand.

"Are you two ready for this?" Henry held up a swab to the Artifact.

"They're fighting out there," it stated as it turned away from the computer to grab the swab. "The mother is going to kill the other."

Henry rushed out of the room as Kevin looked at the computer screen. "It's really pretty."

"Go stop your mother." Kevin nodded and left.

XXXXXX

Jack and Nathan opened the elevator shaft that led to the Panic Room. "Can we get any closer?" Jack sounded a little panicked.

"Room stops a hundred feet below the lowest level at Global. Have to climb the rest of the way down," Nathan said as he made to go down first.

"Yeah, though, you should probably let me go first." Jack stopped him.

"Why?"

"Heights make me nauseous."

Nathan quickly moved back up. "After you."

Jack took a deep breath and headed down, Nathan following after him.

XXXXXX

A/n: I would not want to climb that. That's would scare the crap out of me.


	30. A Night at Global Dynamics 8

Henry and Kevin led a bloodied Allison back into the chamber. "I'm not working with Beverly. There is no flesh-eating bacteria. I reprogrammed GD's security sensor into thinking there was."

"Why?" Allison watched as her son willingly sat in the SRT chair.

"I knew you and Nathan were trying to separate Kevin and Summer from the Artifact. I realized when I saw the alchemy formula that the SRT chamber was the way to do it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried, but you and Nathan froze me out. You didn't trust me."

XXXXXX

"Almost there, Carter," Nathan said as Jack neared the bottom.

"Never thought I'd be so relieved to get to the bottom of an elevator shaft," Jack said as he tried to loosen his cramped muscles.

"You okay," Nathan asked as he took off his pack.

"Yeah. Yeah. But I'll feel better when we get inside."

Nathan pulled out two plasma torches and handed one to Jack. "Hey, Carter. I just wanted you to know I appreciate everything you've done."

They started up their torches. "Let's do this," Jack said before they started cutting through the ceiling.

XXXXXX

Inside Henry and Allison stood at a computer, looking at Kevin. "For years, I've wondered what goes on inside of his head," she sighed.

"Is it what you hoped for?"

"Better," she smiled. "I know that he's happy and that's all I've ever wanted." She paused for a moment. "Henry, if this works, will he be like he is now, of how he used to be?"

"His autism is likely to return," Henry said sincerely.

"I'll be fine, mom," Kevin called from the chair. "Don't be disappointed."

"Honey, it's okay," Allison said sitting next to him. "All I care about is that you're safe." She stroked the side of his face gently. "See you in a minute."

Henry left their side and headed to the observation wall where the Artifact was waiting.

"Don't do it, Henry." Beverly appeared from the office doorway. "We have all the knowledge of the universe at our fingertips. It could be centuries before someone else connects to the field. Think about what this means, Henry. What we could learn."

"It's like you said." He shook his head. "We're not ready."

"I can't let you do this."

"Or what? You'll do to me what you did to Kim?"

"If that's what it takes," Beverly said as she unsheathed a letter opener she'd taken from Allison's desk. She swung once before Jack and Nathan entered the room.

Jack drew his gun and pointed it at Beverly. "Drop it." She sighed but did as she was bidden. Henry went to pick up the discarded blade, but Jack's gun followed him. "Henry, not you!"

Nathan walked in and grabbed the blade as Henry spoke. "This could save them."

"It will kill them," Nathan countered angrily. "You don't have all the data!"

"What are you talking about? What data?" Allison began freaking out.

"Kevin's KB-201 file. It has his original DNA. You need both profiles, which I would have told you if you'd bother to come to me."

"I did and you refused my help!"

"So this is how you decide to fix it, to put all these innocent lives at risk?"

"And she's how you decide to fix it?" Henry gestured to Beverly.

"All right, this stops now!" Jack interrupted. "Everybody, just take a breath. This is over."

"No, Carter, it's not." Nathan turned to look at him. "They will die if I don't do this now. I've been tracking the mutations. The Akashic Field is taking over their brains. The only thing Henry's right about is the SRT is the way to separate them from it."

"This is your call," Jack told him.

Nathan sighed. "Ali, pull the file."

Allison did so and asked, "What about Summer? We didn't take her DNA until after she merged with the Artifact."

"That's what I've been working on," the Artifact stated as it continued to work on the computer. Nathan and Henry joined it on either side to look at the screen. "This is the receptacle's original DNA chain. I made a few changes for her."

"You tampered with her DNA?" Nathan was shocked.

"Modified," the Artifact corrected before continuing very quietly. "She will get headaches from time to time. Unfortunately, I cannot fully leave her. A piece of me will always remain in her brain. But it will not grow. It will simply be a limited connection with my plane of understanding. One I have shared with few others." At Nathan's hesitation, it continued. "Don't worry. She will still be herself."

He only nodded before Beverly spoke. "You all are about to make a mistake of biblical proportions."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jack stated as everyone went behind the observation wall.

"I've calibrated the destination coordinates fight back to this room," Henry said from bent over a computer.

"The markers are set," Nathan confirmed. "Let's do this."

Henry activated the SRT. "Three…"

"I love you, baby," Allison said through the glass.

"Two…"

"I love you, too, mom," Kevin replied.

"…One."

"SRT transport sequence initialized," The computer warned them.

The SRT began its sequence. After a few moments of bright flickering lights the machine stopped and powered down. The first layer of skin was all that could be seen on the chair. "He should be right here."

"Where's my son?" Allison turned on him before running to the chair.

"Ali, his body might not have been able to process," Nathan started as She stood next to the chair.

She gently touched the skin that formed the outline of her son and it collapsed into dust. Allison sobbed into the chair. "Oh, no, baby. No!"

Everyone was at a loss for words until they heard music. "Mom? Mom, where are you?"

Allison rushed into her office followed by everyone else, excluding Beverly. Kevin stood in the center of the room, devoid of any clothing, looking very scared. Allison held him close. "Oh, you're okay. Get a blanket."

Nathan grabbed the blanket from the couch and draped it around the boy. The Artifact smiled lightly at the scene before everyone noticed the computer.

"We've got to shut this down," Nathan said referring to the bio-hazard. "Or there's gonna be a thermal cleaning."

Henry stepped up to the computer. "I cant. Something's overriding my control."

"That would be your Douglas Fargo," the Artifact replied.

The group sighed as the bio alert was canceled. "Systems reset. Nice work, Fargo," Henry complimented.

"SRT transport sequence initialized," the computer rang over their heads.

"Beverly, no!"

"How?"

Jack and Henry ran into the chamber too late to stop her. "Damn it! Her DNA's already programmed into the system." The lights faded and her skin began to collapse. "She could be anywhere now."

"She'll be found," Jack assured.

"No, she wont," Henry disagreed. "And it doesn't matter now." He walked back to the office. "Um… We're ready for the Artifact now."

"Have you reprogrammed the coordinates, again?"

"It's simple. Come on." Henry held out his hand to it and let it lead the way back to the chamber.

Nathan followed with a blanket in his arms. The Artifact smiled at him and bowed hits head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nathan nodded.

The Artifact turned to Henry. "It will turn out for the best. You will not fall far from grace because of the actions you have taken."

"Yes, I will," Henry said as it sat in the chair.

The Artifact merely shrugged before the two men went behind the observation wall. "SRT transport sequence initialized." The Machine whirred, the blinding lights flashed, and then only her skin remained.

"Nathan?"

The men hurried to the office again where they found Summer crouched into a ball. "Summer?" Nathan dropped the blanket over her before pulling her close. "You're okay now."

"The lights are gone. For the first time in months I can see. Somehow it seems a little darker." She stood and clung to him. "Can we go home now? It's been a long day, and I've left Sam home alone.

"Ali get General Mansfield on the line and get us out of here," Nathan said as he sat Summer on the couch.

XXXXXX

Half an hour later the Panic Room began to rise. The six of them exited the office and were greeted by the General himself. "Dr. Blake, are you alright?"

"Yes, sir, with everyone's help here."

"Where's Beverly Barlow?" Mansfield turned to Nathan.

"She's dead. Not much left."

"And we'll deal with this internally," Jack added.

Mansfield looked them all over. "I would love to know who's responsible for all this."

There was a long pause before Henry spoke up behind them all. "I am."

Henry was taken into Federal custody. Allison and Kevin went home where he slept till noon the next day. Nick and Nathan both brought Summer home where they each filled the other two in on what had happened. Jack returned to his daughters party.

Once in a great long while there is a time when no danger befalls a dangerous place. Eureka had it's first day off.

End

XXXXXX

A/n: Yay! I'm done! You don't have to be bothered by me for a bit now. I have to figure out how I'm going to write the first few episodes of S3. Let me know if you have any ideas!


End file.
